Chicago PD : Une affaire à retardement
by valelsa46
Summary: Une affaire particulièrement difficile mènent l'équipe vers des heures douloureuses et une enquête personnel !
1. Sanglante célébration

Chapitre 1 : Sanglante Célébration !

Chicago réunis dans sa ville chaque année ses pompiers, ses forces de l'ordre et ses secours d'urgence pour un grand bal de charité. Ainsi l'argent des entrées et des consommations revient en partie à l'orphelinat de la ville et l'autre partie pour les enfants malades à l'hôpital. Et cette année plus particulièrement après les évènements chacun d'entre eux tient à cette réunion d'engagement.

En effet quelques jours plus tôt, un membre de l'union anti-police Arcadia a déposé une bombe au sein du centre commercial et une deuxième au sein même de l'hôpital. Si la première a explosé laissant sur son passage une centaine de victime la seconde a pu être désamorcé à temps.

La police a été énormément sollicité mais aussi très critiqué notamment en rapport avec la raison de ce conflit. Les forces de l'ordre auraient selon certains déclenché eux même cette guerre en pénétrant sur le dit territoire de cette union. La vérité, c'est que tous ces gens sont hors la loi, que la police n'a fait que son travail et que malheureusement le nombre de mort, 20 pour être exact, dans le clan adverse ce jour-là, n'est que dommage collatéral. C'est pourquoi, ils se sont vengé en tuant des innocents prétextant qu'ils étaient des dommages collatéraux dans cette guerre ouverte.

Le regard des gens a changé également, certains considèrent la police comme leur ennemis encore plus qu'avant et d'autre ne se sentent plus suffisamment en sécurité, considérant que les officiers ne se préoccupent pas assez de cette ville.

Et alors qu'ils ont mis au trou le chef de ce clan, les propos dans la rue et les regards restent les mêmes. Comment faire pour redorer le blason de la police dans la ville ? Comment amener la population à croire de nouveau en la justice ? C'est questions tournent en boucle dans la tête de la plupart des agents. Mais pourtant, rien ne les empêchera d'assister au bal auquel ils sont conviés chaque année.

L'équipe de Voight était en première ligne de mire dans cette affaire. Et comme toujours, ils ont réussis mais les choses sont différentes cette fois-ci. Tout d'abord, ils savaient tous que leurs actions resterait secrète, qu'ils ne seraient pas récompensé de leur héroisme. Mais ils n'imaginaient certainement pas devoir faire face à une population en colère après une mission, aussi difficile soit-elle.

Chacun d'entre eux avait à coeur de faire leur métier jusqu'au bout et de le faire du mieux possible. Et aujourd'hui tout ça leur explosait au visage comme s'ils étaient responsable au même égard que le véritable coupable.

Malgré cela, il fallait rester fort et soudé et c'est comme ça qu'ils se sont tous rendus à la fête, ensemble. Quelques tensions notable parvenaient à leurs esprits, hormis cela ; tout se déroulait plutôt bien.

La caserne 51 discutait gaiement avec eux et ils eurent la folle idée de croire que tout pouvait s'arranger, finalement. Cependant, c'est toujours lorsqu'on s'y attend le moins que le pire se produit. Alors qu'Erin laissait Kelly l'a dragué, que Gaby et Casey flirtait. Alors que Voight et Al semblait retourné quelques souvenirs du passé. Burgess et Ruzek eux ne se cachaient plus, Antonio buvait une bière en compagnie de Cruz, Herrmann et Otis. Mills et Mouch étaient passés derrière le bar et préparaient des coktails. Shay discutait avec le chef Boden et Jay qui avait un mauvais pressentiment observait le monde aller et venir.

C'est à ce moment précis que tout a dérapé, des coups de feux ont retentis, Halstead a immédiatement réagit et alors qu'il prenait connaissance de la position du tireur, celui-ci s'apprêtait à faire feu sur sa coéquipère. Il tira en même temps de se poster devant elle, il l'avait eu, puis soudain tout devint noir et il s'écroula.

Beaucoup de gens avaient courus vers la sortie mais au milieu de tous ce vacarme la voix d'Erin retentissait "Jay ! Non !".

En quelques secondes, toute l'équipe était à ses côtés et trouvèrent Jay sur le sol, du sang partout autour de lui. Antonio s'est dirigé vers le tireur, il était mort d'une balle dans la tête ; Jay ne l'avait pas loupé. Il retourna auprès de ceux qu'ils considéraient comme étant sa seconde famille, Shay s'affairait à tenter de garder en vie le jeune agent. Tandis que dehors Atwater soutenait le corps sans vie de Roman, quelques minutes avant des tirs silencieux avaient eux lieux, dehors.

A l'intérieur, le nombre de victimes ne cessait d'augmenter. Les secours arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et les cas les plus grave furent immédiatement transporté à l'hôpital. Le premier rapport évaluait 30 blessés, 10 morts et 5 blessés dont le pronostic vital restait en jeu.

Al s'en sortait avec une balle dans l'épaule, Cruz, Otis, Mills et Gaby avaient également été blessé légèrement. 10 policier sont tombés sous les balles, ce soir-là. Tandis que Casey, Halstead et 3 policiers étaient dans un état critique.

Rapidement, un sentiment de rage envahit l'équipe du renseignement. Ils trouveraient les fumiers qui ont fait ça même si ce doit être leur dernière action.

Erin était monté dans l'ambulance avec Jay, le suppliant de rester en vie, mais l'état du jeune homme semblait se dégrader de minutes en minutes. Le trajet fut rapide et intensément long, à peine sur place, il fût transférer en salle d'opération et Erin ne le revit pas, elle s'écroula sur le sol de cette salle d'attente et laissa couler ses larmes.

Alors que l'équipe constatait les dégâts dans la salle des fêtes mais surtout ce sang versé, trop de sang même les murs étaient immaculés. La scène de crime était immense beaucoup trop personnel et les preuves demeurait inexistante.

L'hôpital s'était remplis en quelques minutes, beaucoup étaient surtout choqué par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. D'autres étaient là pour des membres de leur famille. Voight et les autres sont arrivés sur place, Al les a rejoint son bras dans une écharpe refusant de rester là plus longtemps. Ils se sont dirigés vers Erin mais elle ne semblait plus réagir perdue dans ses sanglots, Voight se pencha vers elle, inquiet.

\- Erin ! Erin ! Regarde-moi.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, les yeux vides ; il crut immédiatement au pire.

\- Est-ce qu'il est ? Demanda-t-il ne pouvant terminer sa phrase.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais, je ne sais pas. Répéta-t-elle à nouveau en larme.

Il l'a prit dans ses bras et toute l'équipe Al, Antonio, Adam, Burgess, Kevin, Platt et même Nadia s'installèrent près d'eux, attendant des nouvelles. Celles-ci arrivèrent 4 heures plus tard, lorsque le médecin se dirigea vers eux, tous se sont levés. Il avait un regard qui fit monté la tension déjà palpable en quelques secondes.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes ici pour l'agent Halstead.

Ce fut des hôchements de tête silencieux qui lui répondirent.

\- Nous avons réussi à le stabiliser mais pour être honnête il est loin d'être sortit d'affaire. Déclara-t-il clairement.

Seul les sanglots d'Erin rompait ce silence proprement insupportable.

\- Nous avons tenté de contacté sa famille mais sans succès alors si l'un d'entre vous pouvait essayer, je pense que le plus vite possible serait le mieux. Ajouta-t-il avant de se retourner.

\- Attendez ! S'écria Voight.

Celui-ci lâcha Erin et Antonio pris le relais pour la soutenir. Hank s'approcha vivement du chirurgien.

\- Dites-moi, est-ce qu'il a une chance de s'en sortir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, en revanche je peux vous dire que vu la quantité de sang qu'il a perdu et la gravité de ses blessures, nous ne pouvons pas faire plus.

\- Soyez plus clair. Ordonna Voight impatient.

\- Il a pris trois balles, deux dans l'abdomen et une autre s'est logé dans son poumon créant un pneumotorax. Nous avons pu retiré les trois mais l'une a sectionné une artère provoquant un saignement qu'ils nous a été difficile de contrôler et il a fait deux arrêt successif. Votre agent est sous-assistance respiratoire et son état peut empirer à tout moment. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous donnez de pareils nouvelles mais je ne peux en aucun cas vous assurez qu'il s'en sortira.

\- Je comprends. Obtempéra Voight.

\- Je dois y aller, j'ai d'autres patients. Je suis au courant de ce qui s'est produit et je n'ai pas les mots pour vous dire à quel point, je vous soutiens. Nous faisons notre maximum même si parfois ça ne suffit pas mais vous savez ce que c'est. Dit-il avant de s'éloigner pour de bon cette fois.

Voight se retrouva dos à son équipe. Que devait-il leur dire ? La vérité ? Il n'était pas certain qu'Erin puisse le supporter et il avait besoin d'elle dans cette enquête.

\- Hank ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda Alvin le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Qu'il ne fallait jamais perdre espoir. Alors on va faire ce qu'il voudrait qu'on fasse, retrouver ces enfoirés et leur faire regretter d'avoir attaqué la police. Pour ce soir rentrés chez vous, on a tous besoin de sommeil.

Antonio, Burgess, Adam, Atwater, Platt et Nadia se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

\- Erin je te raccompagne chez toi. Lui dit Voight. Va m'attendre dans la voiture.

Celle-ci fit ce qu'il dit sans protester, ses pensées étant tourné vers une seule personne, son coéquipier.

\- Alors, il a dit quoi en réalité ? Questionna Alvin qui savait que Hank n'avait pas finit.

\- Il est mal, vraiment. Mais ce gamin est fort et il voudrait qu'on retrouve ces mecs, pour ça j'ai besoin d'une équipe concentré. Tu comprends !

\- Ouais, je vais contacter sa famille, enfin essayer. Déclara Alvin avant de sortir.

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire et pourtant il en avait vu des choses dans sa carrière. Mais pas une agression aussi violente contre la police. Et l'état de Jay le rendait plus mélancolique, il ne le dirait jamais mais il s'est attaché à ces jeunes.

Voight de son côté avait raccompagné Erin chez elle. La jeune femme ne semblait même pas se rendre compte. Il savait que cet état de choc n'avait rien à voir avec la fusillade, elle l'aimait.

Il comprit à cet instant qu'il pouvait interdire les relations sentimentales entre collègues autant qu'il le voulait, il ne pourrait jamais empêcher les sentiments de surgir. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé entre eux, mais une certaine tension avait rêgné depuis quelques jours. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant de se mettre devant elle et les balles. Non seulement, elle l'aimait mais en plus elle se sentait coupable. Comment était-il censé gérer ça ?

A suivre


	2. la Débâcle des sentiments !

Chapitre 2 : La débâcle des sentiments

Alvin qui s'était rendu au bureau pour contacter la famille de Jay y avait finalement passé la nuit. C'est endormi sur la table que Kevin et Adam le trouvèrent ce matin-là.

Antonio, s'était rendu à l'hôpital pour voir Gaby. Elle était légèrement blessée mais surtout demeurait au chevet de Matthew. Les médecins étaient plutôt positifs quand à son état, malgré tout, elle avait tenu à rester auprès de lui.

\- Hey Gaby ! Comment tu te sens ? Demanda son frère en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Ca peut aller, il est stable. Et toi ?

\- Ouais, ça va. C'est dingue tout ça. Dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux en signe d'épuisement.

\- Ils visaient la police, je ne sais pas comment on a pu en arrivé là. Depuis hier, c'est la folie ici. Un des policiers qui a été transféré en même temps que Matt est décédé dans la nuit. J'ai vu sa femme, elle était inconsolable et il faut qu'elle l'annonce à ses enfants ; ça m'a rendu dingue.

\- Ils paieront, c'est une promesse. Tu n'a pas bougé d'ici ?

\- Non pourquoi ?

\- Alors tu n'est pas au courant. On était là, hier soir.

\- Oh pour qui ? S'inquiéta-t-elle

\- Jay est, il a été grièvement blessé et les médecins ne sont pas très optimistes.

\- Oh, je, je ne savais pas. J'arrive pas à le croire, on peut le voir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais justement, je vais aller me renseigner.

\- D'accord, fais attention à toi. Dit-elle. Hey, tu me tiens au courant.

Il hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce.

Voight de son côté n'avait quasiment pas dormi restant assis sur le canapé. Il avait appelé Alvin qui avait finalement pu contacter le père de Jay, cet homme qui apparemment ne se souciait guère de l'état de son fils. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand la sonnette retenti et fut très surpris de découvrir le Lieutenant Severide derrière la porte.

\- Bonjour ! Je viens voir Erin, je peux entrer ?

Voight ne répondit rien et le laissa passer. Il savait la jeune femme réveillée depuis un bon moment déjà.

\- Erin ! Tu as de la visite. Annonça-t-il à travers la porte.

Ce fût au bout de 5 longues minutes qu'elle fît son apparition dans le salon. Voight s'éclipsa.

\- Je t'attends dans la voiture. Dit-il avant de sortir.

Elle hocha la tête et se retrouva seule avec Kelly. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui parler.

\- Je ne crois pas que...Commença-t-elle.

\- Ce soit le bon moment. Finit-il.

Elle acquiésça le regard tourné vers le sol.

\- Rassure-toi, je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles Erin.

\- Eh bien ça peut aller et toi ?

\- Ouais et ton coéquipier ?

Elle sentit ses larmes monter, incapable de répondre, elle secoua sa tête négativement.

\- Il est ...

\- Non mais c'est... enfin je, il est dans un état plus que sérieux. Les médecins ne se sont pas prononcés, ils ne savent pas.

Il était clair au vue de son expression qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- Je suis désolé, si tu as besoin... enfin tu as mon numéro donc n'hésite pas.

\- Merci.

\- Et pour les explications, on verra ça plus tard.

\- Oui. Abdiqua-t-elle pressée d'en finir.

Elle se sentait tellement mal à l'aise et responsable aussi. Pour avoir fait souffrir les deux, s'être servis de l'un pour agacé l'autre. Elle ne se rappelait même plus pourquoi elle avait agit ainsi, mais bon sang, ce qu'elle pouvait regretter.

Il fallait qu'elle remette ses idées en place avant de discuter sérieusement de cette histoire mais plus que tout, elle devait le voir.

Le jeune homme est partit sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle rejoignit Voight, quelques minutes plus tard après avoir repris ses esprits.

\- Je te dépose à l'hôpital ? Antonio m'a appelé, le médecin nous autorisent à le voir.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il va mieux ? Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoirs.

\- Il n'y a pas de changement mais je suis sûr que ta présence peut l'aider.

Elle ne répondit rien. Depuis quand Hank leur donnait son approbation pour s'aimer ? Sans doute le moment ou Jay s'est sacrifié. Elle se souvenait que la relation entre Burgess et Ruzek avait été accepté lorsque celle-ci avait pris une balle. Jay le lui avait fait remarqué. Et puis surtout, elle était persuadé que sa présence auprès de lui, n'était indispensable que pour elle, parce qu'elle a bêtement tout gâchée.

Le trajet se fît silencieux. Voight pouvait percevoir toute la détresse dans les yeux d'Erin. Il était curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé mais surtout il se demandait si ce n'était pas en partie sa faute.

Il voulait protéger Erin, peut-être a-t-il été trop loin avec cette règle ? D'un autre côté, il a toujours pensé que ses agents agiraient dans son dos et que malgré tout, elle était suffisament grande pour se prémunir seule. Et puis Halstead était,... est un bon, flic.

Tout ça ne menait à rien, il fallait qu'il reste concentré sur l'objectif. Parce qu'il ne laissera pas cette bande de lâche s'en sortir, même si on ne retrouve jamais leurs corps. A cette pensée, il sourit malgré lui ; Jay ne serait pas d'accord avec ça.

Sur place Antonio les attendaient et leur indiqua le chemin de la chambre de Jay aux soins intensifs.

\- On ne dois pas rester longtemps et y aller une personne à la fois.

\- Ok, vas-y Erin, j'irais plus tard.

\- Il est vraiment faible. Ajouta Antonio à son chef, alors que sa collègue s'éloignait déjà.

\- D'accord, je ne serais pas loin. Déclara Voight.

Sur ces mots Antonio est retourné au bureau, après avoir donné les dernières nouvelles à Gaby. Erin, elle, rentrait dans la pièce. Il était là, le teint pâle, seul le bip qui retentissait à allure plus ou moins régulière était synonyme de vie. Elle refoula ses larmes et s'approcha du lit où elle posa sa main sur celle libre du jeune homme. Il y avait des tubes partout reliés aux nombreuses perfusions mais le pire était celui dans sa gorge qu'on pouvait percevoir à travers le masque à oxygène.

\- Pourquoi Jay ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? J'ai été tellement puérile ces derniers temps. Je m'en veux tellement. Tu dois te battre. Tu m'entends, tu n'as pas le droit de mourir Jay ! S'écria-t-elle, n'essayant plus de retenir ses sanglots cette fois.

Debout près de lui, leurs mains entrelacés, elle se perdit dans ses pensées.

Flashback.

Ils attendaient dans la voiture depuis une heure déjà, à surveiller la maison d'un dealer de drogue mais celui-ci n'était pas disposé à se montrer.

\- On dirait qu'on va attendre ici toute la nuit. S'agaça-t-il.

\- Bah, dit toi que tu n'est pas seul. Rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Est-ce que cette une proposition ? Sourit-il.

\- Hum, peut-être mais comme tu es fidèle au patron...

\- Fidèle ! S'écria-t-il. Je suis prudent, c'est différent Erin.

\- Tu as peur de lui ? Se moqua-t-elle.

\- Si par par là tu entends, peur qu'il me vire pour avoir touché sa fille alors la réponse n'est pas non.

\- Je ne suis pas sa fille. Contra-t-elle.

\- Mais tu l'appelle Hank et tu es la seule a pouvoir faire ça. Tu n'est pas sa fille mais il te considère comme tel, Erin.

\- On n'est pas obligé de lui dire, il n'a pas besoin de savoir. Proposa-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai. Alors continuons, jusqu'a ce qu'il le découvre tout seul.

A ce moment-là, Erin reçu l'ordre d'arrêter la surveillance.

\- Bon apparemment, il ne viendra pas ce soir. Ha.. Voight dit qu'on peut rentrer chez nous.

\- Merci papa. Ironisa-t-il en démarrant la voiture. Je te dépose chez toi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr. Tu montes ?

\- Pas ce soir, je dois voir un pote.

Elle a fait mine de rentrer chez elle et a décidé de le suivre. Il était bizarre, ça ne le dérangeait pas avant d'agir dans le dos de Voight. Elle était persuadé que son "pote" était une femme. Elle se surprit elle-même à prendre en filature son partenaire de cette manière mais tant pis, elle avait besoin de savoir.

C'est alors que se passa ce qu'elle redoutait tant. Elle qui avait du mal à s'attacher s'était entiché d'un homme qui visiblement s'en moquait. Et cette fille dans ses bras le prouvait. Très bien puisqu'il voulait la guerre, il l'aurait ; elle repartie rapidement et sans se faire remarquer.

Le lendemain, elle ne lui accorda pas la parole et la tension était palpable.

\- Tu peux me dire quel est ton problème ?

\- Moi ! Tout va bien. Dit-elle sèchement.

Et puis toute cette histoire à commencer avec la guerre contre la police. Elle flirtait plus ou moins avec Severide pour le rendre jaloux et contre toute-attente ça fonctionnait.

\- Tu te fous de moi ! Erin ! Tu es avec lui ? Demanda-t-il en désignant le pompier.

\- Je fais ce que je veux, Jay. Rétorqua-t-elle piquante.

Malgré tout, elle se demandait toujours qui était cette fille. Alors en parallèle de l'affaire qui leurs prenaient beaucoup de temps, elle a trouvé quelques réponse. Elle était loin du compte, vraiment loin. Sa jalousie l'avait rendue si méchante.

Ce soir là, à la fête ; elle laissait Kelly lui parlé mais elle était clairement gênée. Elle voulait parlé à Jay, elle devait s'excuser mais tout a basculé.

Fin du Flash

\- Erin ! Erin !

Quelqu'un l'appelait et alors qu'elle émergeait pour revenir à la réalité, un fait s'imposa à elle.

\- Il faut l'a retrouvée. Annonça-t-elle.

\- Qui ?

\- Sa soeur. Avoua-t-elle. J'ai complètement oublié avec tout ça, mais Hank elle est en danger.

C'est ce moment que choisit le médecin pour apparaitre dans la chambre.

\- J'avais demandé à ce que les visites...

\- Oui on sait, nous sortons. Affirma Voight.

\- Mais non, je veux rester avec lui. Refusa-t-elle.

\- Il faut que tu m'expliques Erin, laissons les médecins s'occuper de Jay, d'accord ?

Elle abdiqua, mais sans vraiment avoir le choix. C'est à contrecoeur qu'elle suivit son père de substitution hors de la pièce.

Et même si rester auprès de Jay était sa seule préoccupation en ce-moment. Elle devait retrouvée Soraya Becker.

A suivre...


	3. L'unité, à la dérive

Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, je suis ravie de voir que ma fic vous plaît. Et je suis vraiment désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour poster une suite. D'ailleurs, je ne vous promet rien pour la prochaine. Je fais de mon mieux mais, j'ai une vraie panne d 'inspiration ces derniers temps. Je vous laisse découvrir ce troisième chapitre en espérant que vous soyez toujours au rendez-vous malgré ma lenteur.

Bonne lecture !

Précédemment ...

\- Erin ! Erin !

Quelqu'un l'appelait et alors qu'elle émergeait pour revenir à la réalité, un fait s'imposa à elle.

\- Il faut la retrouver. Annonça-t-elle.

\- Qui ?

\- Sa soeur. Avoua-t-elle. J'ai complètement oublié avec tout ça, mais Hank elle est en danger.

C'est ce moment que choisit le médecin pour apparaitre dans la chambre.

\- J'avais demandé a ce que les visites...

\- Oui on sait, nous sortons. Affirma Voight.

\- Mais non, je veux rester avec lui. Refusa-t-elle.

\- Il faut que tu m'expliques Erin, laissons les médecins s'occuper de Jay, d'accord ?

Elle abdiqua, mais sans vraiment avoir le choix. C'est a contrecoeur qu'elle suivit son père de substitution hors de la pièce.

Et même si rester auprès de Jay était sa seule préoccupation en ce-moment. Elle devait retrouvée Soraya Becker.

Chapitre 3 : L'unité, à la dérive

Erin avait finalement révélé à Hank tout ce qu'elle savait sur Soraya Becker. Sa mère Holly Stevens a été abattue par Tobias Thompson, son compagnon qui est le père de Soraya. Holly avait déjà été marié avant, avec Sam Halstead, ensemble ils avaient eu deux garçons Jay et Will.

Après la mort de son ex-femme Sam a accueilli chez lui, la petite. Mais, il était loin de la considérer comme un membre de sa famille et dès que ses fils ont eu le dos tourné, il l'a viré de chez lui. Jay qui était à l'armée à cette époque n'a rien pu faire pour aider sa soeur.

Il y a quelques semaines après avoir découvert que Thompson se trouvait en ville, Jay s'est inquiété pour elle. En effet, il recherche activement sa fille pour récupérer les preuves qui l'enverrait en prison pour le restant de ses jours, si ils tombaient entre de mauvaises mains. Sauf qu'en réalité, c'est Jay qui les détient.

La jeune fille a changé de nom plusieurs fois et le dernier était Becker mais avec les derniers évènements et sans nouvelles de son frère, elle a certainement trouvé un autre moyen de se cacher.

Hank et Erin s'occuperait de cette affaire pendant que le reste de l'équipe continuerait la lutte contre l'union Arcadia.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux en route pour l'appartement de Jay afin de trouver des éléments qui les conduiraient vers Soraya. Ou bien les preuves contre Thompson. Erin décida de briser le silence, il fallait que certaines choses soit claires.

\- Hank ! Je sais que tu ne voulais pas de relation amoureuse dans ton équipe...

\- Laisse tomber Erin. Coupa-t-il, pas décidé a aborder ce sujet pour le moment.

\- Jay avait peur que tu le découvre parce qu'il espérait sans doute que tu l'aiderais pour sa soeur. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi, il tenait tant à ce secret.

\- Où veux-tu en venir Erin ? Tu crois que je l'aurais laissé se démerder tout seul, si j'avais su pour vous deux.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que je me sens si stupide. Quand, je l'ai vu avec elle, j'ai réagi sans chercher à savoir et j'ai fait n'importe quoi. Et aujourd'hui, tout semble irréparable.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra. Assura Hank

\- Ouais. S'il se réveille un jour ! Dit-elle en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Il le savait bien qu'il avait raison. Pas de couples de flic dans la même unité, semblait pourtant tellement logique. Surtout en vue de ce qui se passait présentement, mais lui-même était touché par ce qui arrivait même s'il ne le montrerait jamais. La rage s'emparait de lui lorsqu'un flic se faisait descendre mais lorsqu'il appartenait à son équipe, celle-ci le consumait littéralement. Néanmoins, il ne perdait pas de vue son objectif. Retrouver cette bande de raclure et leur faire payer au passage.

L'enquête sur Arcadia avançait lentement. Le tireur abattu par Jay se nomme Robert Trent, il est le fils du créateur de ce clan Every Trent arrêté depuis un plus d'une semaine maintenant. Cet homme considère la police responsable de la mort de sa femme et sa fille (Louisa et Hannah) lors de l'arrestation qui a fait 20 morts, il avait alors réussi a fuir avec ses fils. Désormais l'un des deux est mort mais son plus jeune, Harry est connu pour avoir fait partie des forces spéciales, ce qui signifie que la guerre est loin d'être terminé.

Il fallait donc découvrir rapidement où ils se cachaient avant qu'ils ne mettent la ville à feu et à sang.

Alvin se trouvait sur Roosevelt Road lorsque 3 voitures noires firent leur apparition. Le premier homme correspondait au signalement. Ils avaient apparemment établi leur quartier général dans ce manoir dont l'architecture surprenante lui avait valu d'être classé au patrimoine mondial.

\- Lieutenant Olinski, j' ai besoin de renfort immédiat sur roosevelt road, les membres d'Arcadia sont là. Soyez discret.

Environ cinq minutes plus tard, une voiture se positionna derrière lui. Antonio et Adam étaient à eux deux les renforts. Les trois hommes ont encerclés la maison comme ils pouvaient.

A l'intérieur de la maison, les hommes de Trent avaient repérer les trois agents et alors que ceux-ci s'approchaient de plus en plus de la maison, ils furent surpris par des explosions de toutes part. En effet des mines étaient disposé un peu partout autour de la maison mais leur particularité étant qu'elle pouvait être activé à distance .

Alvin, Adam et Antonio se retrouvèrent aveuglés par un gigantesque nuage de fumée. Pendant ce temps là, les hommes d'arcadia en profitèrent pour sortir équipés de lunettes speciales, ils n'avaient aucun problème pour repérer les trois agents.

L'un d'eux s'est faufilé derrière Ruzek et après l'avoir assommé, il l'a traîné jusqu'au van. De leurs côtés Dawson et Olinsky s'efforcaient d'éviter les balles lorsqu'une ultime explosion les a violemment projetés contre leurs voitures.

Face au silence qui régnait après la déferlente de déflagration le bruit assourdissant des alarmes de voiture demeurait interminable. Tandis que dans tous ce vacarme ne restait que les deux agent qui gisaient au sol inconscient. Lorsque les secours sont arrivés, ils ont immédiatement été transportés à l'hôpital.

Hank qui se trouvait avec Erin dans l'appartement de Jay, avait découvert que Becker était aussi le nom de famille d'une ex-copine d'Halstead. Ils étaient sur le point de se rendre au domicile de cette femme, lorsqu'ils apprirent la nouvelle.

Alvin et Antonio étaient blessés, c'était sans gravité mais aucune trace de Ruzek. Ils ont donc pris la direction du Chicago Med. Sur place, ils découvrent Antonio en pleine confrontation avec le docteur Hannah Tramble.

\- Je vous déconseillé fortement de sortir d'ici, lieutenant.

\- Ça m'est égal. Je me sens très bien et j'ai du boulot, moi ! S'écria-t-il

\- Je n'en doute pas. Et je connais le mien alors je vous ordonne de rester ici !

\- Je vous signe une décharge. Dit-il en tournant les talons.

Il se dirigea vers Alvin qui était déjà en compagnie de Voight et Lindsay.

\- Tu devrais peut-être rester ici. S'enquit le chef de l'unité.

\- Je vais bien et nous devons retrouvé ces fumier. Inutile de perdre du temps ici.

\- Comme tu veux mais vous avez eu beaucoup de chance cette fois, et tu sais ce que c'est, il ne faut pas trop la forcer.

Antonio hocha la tête mais il ne changerait pas d'avis, Hank le savait.

\- Dans ce cas termine ce que tu as à faire et rejoint nous au bureau. Décida Voight.

Hank, Erin et Alvin se dirigeaient vers la sortie quand ils ont entendu un homme demandé après leur collègue.

\- Je voudrais voir Jay Halstead, s'il vous plaît.

La secrétaire n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Erin s'était jeté sur lui, le bombardent de question.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Et que voulez-vous à Jay ?

\- Et vous ? Retorqua-t-il simplement, l'air agacé.

\- Hank Voight, police de chicago. Répondit-il à sa place en montrant son insigne. Maintenant répondez ! S'écria-t-il de sa voix ferme et menaçante.

\- Jay est mon frère, je suis Will Stevens.

\- Comment ce fait-il que l'on ait trouvé aucune information sur toi ? Intervient Alvin.

\- C'est compliqué, disons que pour m'éloigner de mon père, je n'ai pas eu le choix.

\- Stevens. C'est le nom de votre mère. Constata Erin sans attendre de réponse.

\- Oui. Dit-il. Je peux voir mon frère maintenant ?

\- Vous savez où se trouve votre soeur ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je suis étonné que Jay vous en ais parlé. Et non, je ne sais pas ...malheureusement.

A ce moment-là, le médecin qui s'occupe du jeune agent fit son apparition.

\- Comment va t-il ? Questionna Erin, avidement.

\- Il est toujours dans un état critique et plus le temps passe, plus ses chances s'amenuisent.

\- Vous êtes en train de dire que mon frère va mourir ! S'exclama-t-il avec frayeur.

Erin avait la gorgé bien trop noué pour dire quoique ce soit et ses larmes trop proches.

\- Comme on le sait les premières 48 heures sont les plus importantes mais votre frère a encore fait un arrêt cardiaque aujourd'hui et je ne peux en aucun cas vous dire combien de temps il pourra tenir ainsi ou même s'il le pourra.

\- Je veux le voir. Dit-il

\- Très bien suivez-moi.

Erin voulait le suivre, elle attendait en les regardant partir. Puis il s'est retourné.

\- Je vous tiens au courant s'il y a du nouveau. Dit-il en lui tendant un papier. Vous serez sûrement plus habile que moi pour retrouver ma soeur .

Erin scrutait le papier et les 10 chiffres écrits dessus mais la seule chose qui lui tenaillait l'esprit, était l'état de Jay. Elle avait si peur qu'il meurt. Bon sang, si cela arrivait. Cette fois, elle n'était pas sûre de s'en relever.

Hank lui attrapa le bras pour la faire revenir à la réalité. Ce fut difficile mais ils ont enfin pu partir.

De retour à la brigade les choses étaient loin de s'arranger, un paquet venait d'être déposé. Il s'agissait d'une vidéo ou on pouvait voir Ruzek pieds et mains liés, des hématomes sur le visage. Et un message " Libérer Every Trent ou l'agent ici présent vous sera renvoyé dans plusieurs paquets."

\- Bande d'enfoiré ! Rugit le chef en renversant un bureau de colère.

\- On va les retrouver un par un. A partir de maintenant c'est personnel. Déclara Alvin, avec un regard profondément effrayant.

Antonio arriva précipitamment à cet instant, tout juste au courant des derniers événements.

Toute la police de la ville était sur les dents mais personne ne pouvait rien faire. Burgess était plus inquiète que jamais. Et la possibilité de libérer un prisonnier demeurait inexistante même dans un cas tel que celui-ci.

Hank décida de voir quelques indics même si depuis le début de cette affaire, peu d'entre eux voulait encore avoir à faire avec la police.

Erin se rendit à l'adresse de Jenna Becker. Elle ne pouvait rien faire au bureau, elle aurait voulu rester avec Jay mais elle devait retrouver et protéger sa soeur.

Sur place, elle attendit quelques minutes, rassemblant ses idées. Elle n'avait pas prévue de se faire repérer lorsqu'une femme frappa à sa vitre.

\- Bonjour ! Qu'est-ce que la police vient faire là ?

Erin décida qu'il était inutile de nier.

\- Je veux juste parler, j'ai des nouvelles pour Mme Becker.

\- Je suis Jenna Becker et je n'attends des nouv ... c'est Jay ? Se reprit-elle.

Erin hocha la tête.

\- Sa soeur est avec vous ?

\- Je veux être sûre que vous êtes bien flic.

Erin lui tendit sa plaque que la femme inspecta rapidement, un peu trop au goût d'Érin.

\- Je monte avec vous. Elle n'est pas là !

\- Vous connaissez Jay depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis le lycée, on était à l'armée ensemble et je connais Soraya, elle me fait confiance. Et vous ?

\- C'est mon partenaire depuis un an.

\- Et vous sortez ensemble. En conclut-elle.

Mais face au silence d'Érin, elle douta. Puis les larmes de la jeune femme lui firent prendre conscience que si elle était là et que Jay ne l'était pas, alors...

\- À quel point c'est grave ?

Erin comprit tout de suite.

\- Les médecins ne sont pas très optimistes. Il est dans le coma. Il m'a sauvé, je me devais de faire en sorte que sa soeur soit en sécurité.

\- Je ne connais pas l'histoire mais ça ne sert jamais à rien de se sentir coupable.

\- Sauf quand le responsable, c'est la jalousie. La mienne... peu importe.

La discussion s'arrêta là. Jenna avait bien vu que la jeune flic n'était pas prête à livrer ses secrets. Ce qu'elle comprenait parfaitement.

30 minutes plus tard, elles se trouvaient dans les bois. Il y avait une vingtaine de Mobil home ici. Elles ont marché 5 peut-être 10 minutes puis Jenna à commencer à faire des signes devant ce qui semblait être une caméra. La porte s'est ouverte.

Soraya était installé dans un fauteuil. Elle s'est immédiatement relevé en apercevant Erin.

\- Qui est-ce ? Que fait-elle ici ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est de nôtre côté.

\- Je m'appelle Erin Lindsay et Jay est mon partenaire.

\- Il vous a parlé de moi ?

\- Non, mais je suis là parce que tu dois attendre de ses nouvelles.

\- Pas avant demain, c'est pour ça que je ne savais pas. Confia Jenna.

Soraya comprit que son frère avait des problèmes mais ne pas savoir de quoi il retournait, la rendait folle.

\- Dites moi. Que lui ai t-il arrivé ?

\- Il est dans le coma à la suite d'une fusillade. Je suis désolé. Avoua Erin à court de mots.

La jeune fille s'écroula sous le choc, elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Pourquoi lui ?

\- Est-ce qu'il va ...mourir ? Demanda-t-elle difficilement.

\- Les médecins ne savent pas. Mais, ils ne sont pas très ...

\- En faite, ils pensent qu'il n'a aucune chance mais ne veulent rien dire. S'écria Soraya en larmes, coupant Erin, elle avait compris, inutile d'en entendre davantage.

Jenna l'a prit dans ses bras. Erin s'est réellement sentit de trop mais ce n'était plus le moment d'être jalouse.

\- Je connais votre situation et nous allons nous occupés de votre problème.

\- Je veux voir mon frère, peu importe les risques. Clama-t-elle résigné.

Elles sont repartis toutes les trois. Erin les a déposé à l'hôpital avant de retourner au poste. Ces prochains jours s'annonçait plus difficile encore. Elle devait être forte.

A suivre ...


	4. Péripéties en chaîne

Coucou, et oui après tout ce temps enfin une suite ici, en espérant que cela vous intéressent encore.

Bonne lecture,

Précédemment ...

Soraya comprit que son frère avait des problèmes mais ne pas savoir de quoi il retournait, la rendait folle.

\- Dites moi. Que lui ai t-il arrivé ?

\- Il est dans le coma à la suite d'une fusillade. Je suis désolé. Avoua Erin à court de mots.

La jeune fille s'écroula sous le choc, elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Pourquoi lui ?

\- Est-ce qu'il va ...mourir ? Demanda-t-elle difficilement.

\- Les médecins ne savent pas. Mais, ils ne sont pas très ...

\- En faite, ils pensent qu'il n'a aucune chance mais ne veulent rien dire. S'écria Soraya en larmes, coupant Erin, elle avait compris, inutile d'en entendre davantage.

Jenna l'a prit dans ses bras. Erin s'est réellement sentit de trop mais ce n'était plus le moment d'être jalouse.

\- Je connais votre situation et nous allons nous occupés de votre problème.

\- Je veux voir mon frère, peu importe les risques. Clama-t-elle résigné.

Elles sont repartis toutes les trois. Erin les a déposé à l'hôpital avant de retourner au poste. Ces prochains jours s'annonçait plus difficile encore. Elle devait être forte.

Chapitre 4 : Péripéties en chaîne

Il s'est écoulé une semaine depuis la fusillade. Une semaine que l'état de Jay inquiète ses proches ainsi que l'équipe médicale. Presque 6 jours que Ruzek se trouve entre les mains des terroristes dans des conditions inconnus par l'équipe.

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui toute la police de Chicago ainsi que les secours et la caserne 51, étaient réunis autour des familles de ceux qui ont péri le soir de la fête.

11 policiers sont tombés sous les balles et c'est clairement la plus violente attaque contre les forces de l'ordre depuis au moins 20 ans.

Sean Roman, le coéquipier de Burgess vient inscrire son nom sur le mur de la mémoire des officiers abattu dans l'exercice de leurs fonctions, derrière celui de Julie B wilhite qui faisait équipe avec Antonio avant d'être tué par balle, elle aussi.

Voight se tenait près d'Erin qui elle ne cessait de penser à Jay et se demandait si lui aussi allongerait la liste des officiers morts en service, cette crainte la tiraillait jour et nuit, elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Tandis qu'Antonio était accompagné de Gaby. Alvin, Kim, Atwater, Platt et Nadia se trouvaient à proximité du cercueil de Sean. Kim était particulièrement affecté par la perte de son partenaire, même si à l'heure actuelle la situation d'Adam l'intéressait davantage, elle devait faire abstraction de cela pour le moment et honorer une dernière fois Roman.

C'est en ce jour de deuil qu'elle fit la rencontre de la famille proche du jeune homme. Il fallait admettre que mis à part ses parents et son jeune frère, l'agent n'avait pas beaucoup de famille mais ses amis étaient nombreux et facile à reconnaître derrière leur banderole ou l'on pouvait lire "Sean, toi notre ami. Le seul de la bande qui a toujours su ce qu'il voulait devenir: un héros, et tu l'es. Pour toujours dans notre cœur, à jamais dans nos mémoires. Ton courage nous as portés auparavant, désormais nous le serons pour toi. On t'aime ! Signé par les vrais mon frère. Université de Chicago Promotion 2007".

Un message simple mais emplit d'amour et de respect. Et parmi, la foule ici présente ces traits ne manquaient pas. La tristesse et les larmes non plus, même ce sentiment d'abandon était présent. Mais après tout comment sommes nous censés réagir après avoir perdu un parent ? Les conditions d'autant plus violente que soudaine rendait la réalité inacceptable. Et pourtant, la cérémonie pris fin après que chaque famille se soit sentit prête. Ensuite, les inhumations se firent dans la plus stricte intimité.

Alors que le cimetière se vidait progressivement, Erin se retrouva face à face avec Kelly. La culpabilité est revenue en force, elle ne pouvait plus repousser ce-moment, il fallait qu'elle assume.

\- Comment tu te sens ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Il faut que je te parles. Dit-elle d'un ton las.

\- Une conversation qui débute par "je dois te parler", c'est mauvais signe. Commenta-t-il ironiquement.

Elle lui adressa un regard réprobateur et se dirigea vers un banc. Ils étaient là, au milieu d'une centaine de rangées de tombes. Il était clair qu'elle ne le demanderait pas en mariage. Le silence morbide des lieux et celui de la jeune femme ont eu raison de la patience de kelly.

\- Erin ! Cesse de te tourmenter. Vu l'endroit, et ton état, je me doutes bien que...

\- Non, tu as le droit de savoir. Coupa-t-elle. Jay et moi étions ensemble, mais un soir je l'ais surpris avec une fille. Bref, je me suis lourdement trompée puisqu'il s'agissait de sa sœur. Mais toi et moi quand on a commencé, je voulais juste me venger de lui. Et je suis désolé, parce que la vérité, c'est que je me suis servie de toi pour ça. J'ai agi tellement mal avec vous deux, et même si je ne les mérites pas je te présente mes excuses. Débita-t-elle rapidement.

\- Et tu ne savais pas qu'il avait une sœur ? Fut la seule chose qu'il a été capable d'exprimer.

\- C'est compliqué. Il fait ce qu'il peut pour la protéger. Répondit-elle, malgré tout.

\- Je crois qu'on va en rester là, Erin. Je pourrais te dire que je suis déçu mais je m'en doutais un peu. Dit-il juste avant de s'en aller.

Elle n'a pas essayé de le retenir. Il avait raison, cela ne servait à rien d'ajouter quoique ce soit, elle était juste désolé. Seule sur ce banc, elle pourrait passer sa vie à regretter ses erreurs passés. Mais le présent était plus important. Elle a repris son souffle pour se donner de la force avant de se diriger vers sa voiture, direction le poste de police.

Sur place, toute l'équipe composé de Voight, Alvin, Antonio, Atwater, Kim et même Nadia et Platt se trouvait autour d'une table, dessus une boite en carton que tous observaient sans oser l'ouvrir.

\- Que se passe t'il ? S'enquit Erin en arrivant.

\- Nous avons reçu un colis et tout le monde n'est pas d'accord pour l'ouvrir. Répondit Nadia.

\- Alors on va rester devant et attendre qu'il s'ouvre de lui-même. Ironisa Antonio.

\- Ça pourrait être piégé. S'agaça Voight.

Erin s'approcha et souleva légèrement le carton.

\- Ça semble trop léger pour être une bombe. Dit-elle.

\- Ce type sort des Forces spéciales, il a eu accès à des produits qui pourrait nous tuer ainsi que toutes les personnes de ce commissariat. Répliqua Voight.

Personne ne fit de remarque sur l'excès de paranoïa du patron. Antonio, ouvrit délicatement la boîte sous les regards anxieux de ses collègues. Ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur a laissé place à l'horreur puis à la peur. Ce n'était pas une bombe ou un quelconque produit bactériologique. Seulement un doigt qui selon le mot appartenait à Ruzek. Alvin, Antonio, Voight et Platt sont restés figés tandis que Atwater et Nadia s'absentaient pour vomir, Kim était prise d'une crise de panique, Erin l'a suivit immédiatement.

\- Kim, attends moi ! S'écria-t-elle.

Celle-ci n'écoutait plus, Erin fut donc obligé de la rattraper pour la retenir.

\- Ecoute moi, on ne sait pas à qui appartient ce...ce doigt. Ils veulent nous faire peur mais je suis persuadé que c'est du bluff.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi dire que c'est celui d'Adam ?

\- Pour nous faire craquer, ce type veut qu'on libère son père mais nous allons l'arrêter avant. Assura Erin.

\- Et tu crois qu'ils vont le laisser en vie, si ça se trouve il est déjà mort ! S'écria Kim.

\- Si nous voulons le sauver nous devons croire qu'il est en vie et je suis sûre qu'il l'est.

A cet instant, Erin fut appelé par Voight.

\- Personne ici ne laissera tomber, je te le promet. On va retrouver ces salauds. Ajouta Erin, avant de rejoindre Hank.

\- Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant son père de substitution raccrocher le téléphone.

\- C'était l'hôpital...

\- NON ! Il est...

\- Ce n'est pas Jay, Erin. Mais sa sœur a été enlevé et la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait a été tué.

\- Oh mon dieu, Jenna Becker. La sœur de Jay avait confiance qu'en elle. Je dois aller là-bas. Décida-t-elle.

Voight obtempéra malgré le lien personnel qu'entretenait Erin avec Halstead, il fallait retrouvé ce Tobias Thompson.

\- J'ai demandé qu'un agent soit posté devant la chambre d'Halstead. Tu as carte blanche dans cette histoire et sois prudente.

\- Merci et Hank, Kim est...

\- On va s'occuper d'elle. Affirma-t-il.

Erin partit, il se retrouva seul dans son bureau à analyser la situation qui pourrait difficilement être pire. Bon sang, il n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire et ça n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

Il est responsable des flics qui sont sous ses ordres et deux d'entre eux sont dans un état déplorable. Au diable la loi, il ferait ce qu'il faut pour retrouver Ruzek et mettre hors d'état de nuire Harry Everett. Il avait une idée, mais il devait voir une personne d'abord.

Erin arriva à l'hôpital et se précipita vers la chambre de Jay. Il y avait bien un agent chargé de sa protection. Lorsqu'elle est entré, Will était déjà là.

\- Vous êtes blessé ! S'enquit-elle.

En effet, il s'est débattu comme il a put mais seul contre trois hommes, il n'a pas lutté très longtemps. Il s'en tire avec plusieurs hématomes au visage et des points de sutures.

\- Ce n'est rien. Répondit-il dans le vague. Il faut la retrouver, il va la tuer. Ajouta-t-il, pressant.

\- Vous avez reconnus l'un de ces hommes ou vu des détails qui me permettrait de les identifier ? Demanda-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

\- Non, c'est aller trop vite. J'étais dans la salle d'attente avec Jenna. Ils sont entrés et l'ont tué, j'ai essayé mais So est arrivé et ils l'ont emmené. J'aurais du...

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute. Et, je vais tout faire pour la retrouver. Vous connaissiez bien Jenna ?

\- Elle était au lycée avec nous, avec Jay, ils se sont engagés ensemble. Elle ne méritait pas ça, c'était une fille bien.

\- Elle a de la famille qu'il faut prévenir ?

\- Oui, son fils de deux ans. C'est une longue histoire mais le père est mort en mission, n'ayez crainte.

\- Craindre quoi ? Demanda Erin stupéfié.

\- Ben vous êtes avec mon frère, alors non ce n'est pas son fils. D'ailleurs, il va falloir qu'on se tutoient.

Erin ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle n'avait même pas pensé à cela.

\- Voici l'adresse, pour prévenir la famille de Jenna, il est chez sa grand-mère. Si vous voulez que je vienne, je me sens tellement responsable.

\- Ça ira, restez auprès de Jay. Je vous tient au courant. Dit-elle.

\- Et moi aussi.

Elle sortit, elle avait la tâche la plus difficile de ce boulot à accomplir, annoncé la mort d'un proche. Elle détestait ça.

Dans un entrepôt,

Deux hommes se faisaient face, l'un d'eux en mauvaise posture. Ils étaient dans une pièce sans fenêtre, avec peu de lumière. La sensation d'étouffement amplifiait à mesure que les jours passaient. Pourtant, malgré la peur et la douleur, il était hors de question de lâcher prise, se raccrochant irrémédiablement à ce sourire, celui de celle qu'il aimait, celui qui lui donnait le courage et la force et puis l'espoir.

\- Si vous croyez qu'ils vont céder vous vous gourez ! Plus vous allez les chercher et plus ils vont vous le faire payer. Déclara-t-il, après avoir appris la manœuvre de ses ravisseurs.

\- Pour l'instant, c'est eux qui payent, et tu ferais mieux de te taire où la prochaine fois, tu perdras vraiment un membre ! Ragea l'homme, en le frappant violemment.

Ruzek qui était ligoté à une chaise, entendit un craquement qui provenait de son cou. Si l'équipe n'intervenait pas rapidement, il finirait par le tuer et il commençait à redouter que ses collègues arrivent, trop tard.

De son côté Erin venait d'annoncer le décès de Jenna Becker à sa famille, son cœur était lourd et son esprit carburait à mille à l'heure. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle alla directement chez Jay, pour tenté de trouver les documents avant eux. Sur place tout avait l'air en ordre, elle commença par la chambre. Dans cette pièce, elle ne put s'empêcher d'humer l'odeur de Jay omniprésente dans les draps. Néanmoins, elle se ressaisit rapidement ; il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

A l'unité, Voight annonçait son plan. Son indic était d'accord pour jouer le rôle. C'était risqué pour tout le monde, mais c'était leur dernière chance. Était-il possible que la famille Everett n'est pas été aussi soudé que cela ? Est-ce qu'un membre de cette famille, pouvait encore tout faire basculé ? Ils auraient tous bientôt les réponses qu'elles soient positives ou pas. Le moment était venu d'agir, pour le meilleur comme le pire, cette guerre devait prendre fin.

A l'hôpital, un homme entra et se dirigea vers l'accueil.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle, pourriez vous m'indiquer la chambre de Jay Halstead ? S'il vous plait.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, je dois vous demandez qui vous êtes d'abord.

\- Quelle importance ?

\- Papa ! S'écria une voix.

\- Will, ça me fait plaisir de te voir, que t'est-il arrivé ? Questionna-t-il en le voyant dans cet état.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Demanda-t-il avec dédain.

\- Je viens voir ton frère...

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il ait envie de te voir. Coupa Will. C'est toi qui a fait enlevé Soraya ? Soupçonna-t-il.

\- Mais non, je m'inquiète pour Jay, voilà tout.

\- Je ne te crois pas, maintenant va t'en ! S'écria-t-il en poussant violemment son père.

Erin qui avait enfin les documents et un moyen de pression contre Thomspon, est arrivée à ce moment là...

A suivre... Bientôt la fin, donc si voulez l'avoir faites le savoir !


	5. Dénouement partie 1

Précédemment ...

A l'hôpital, un homme entra et se dirigea vers l'accueil.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle, pourriez vous m'indiquer la chambre de Jay Halstead ? S'il vous plait.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, je dois vous demandez qui vous êtes d'abord.

\- Quelle importance ?

\- Papa ! S'écria une voix.

\- Will, ça me fait plaisir de te voir, que t'est-il arrivé ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Demanda-t-il avec dédain.

\- Je viens voir mon fils...

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il ait envie de te voir. Coupa Will. C'est toi qui a fait enlevé Soraya ? Soupçonna-t-il.

\- Mais non, je m'inquiète pour Jay, voilà tout.

\- Je ne te crois pas, maintenant va t'en ! S'écria-t-il en poussant violemment son père.

Erin qui avait les documents et un moyen de pression contre Thomspon, est arrivé, à ce moment là... .

Chapitre 5 : Dénouement, 1ère partie

Flashback, quelques semaines auparavant.

Hank Voight et ses hommes possédaient toutes les preuves nécessaire pour procéder à une arrestation en bonne et due forme. C'est avec cette idée, qu'ils se sont rendu au sein même de la propriété du créateur d'Arcadia, Every Trent. Celui-ci même qui profondément anarchiste et entouré d'homme entraîné mais instable, avait prévu d'attaquer le vice-président prochainement en visite à Chicago.

Hank avait conscience de la dangerosité extrême de cette mission, face à des hommes qui défendent leurs idéaux chaotique, aux périls de leur vie mais de celle d'innocent également, sans jamais aucun scrupule. L'unité d'intervention du SWAT (Special Weapons And Tactics), accompagnait en renfort l'équipe du sergent Voight.

Voight, Antonio et Lindsay se sont postés devant l'entrée principale pendant que Alvin, Jay et Ruzek prenaient par derrière. Ils ont simutanément donné l'assaut, calquant leurs pas sur ceux de l'équipe d'intervention.

Dans la rue, la voiture des officiers Roman et Burgess était stationné de manière stratégique à une possible fuite, tandis qu'Atwater et quelques agents se trouvaient dans une maison en face et surveillaient la rue grâce au système de vidéo-surveillance de la ville.

A l'intérieur de l'enceinte du groupe Arcadia, la police avançait prudemment. Ils avaient déjà mis à l'arrêt une vingtaine d'hommes sur une cinquantaine prévu sur les lieux.

Jay et Alvin se dirigeaient vers les sous-sol, il y avait là, un nombre conséquent d'arme de gros calibre et deux bombes artisanales scellés l'une à l'autre avec des pains de C4, environ 15 de chaque côté.

Un contenant en verre d'environ 20 litres, où était stocké de la *ricine, un poison hautement toxique dont la dose létale est de 1mg/kg, tronait au milieu de la pièce. Il y avait des tuyaux aux 4 extrémités qui permettrait de raccordé le tout sur les conduites de gaz, le but étant de faire le maximum de victime par contamination de l'air.

Cette toxine extraite de la graine de ricin a été déclaré 6000 fois plus toxique que le cyanure et 12 000 fois supérieur au venin du crotale. Par inhalation comme prévue ici, la ricine est mille fois plus dangereuse, les symptômes apparaissent après quelques heures et le décès survient aprè jours, il n'existe aucun antidote.

\- C'était pour le vice-président, tu crois ? Questionna Jay de manière rhétorique.

\- Pour lui et les quoi environ 20 000 personnes présent ce jour-là. Ajouta Alvin.

L'homme d'état devait venir pour assister au match de Hockey sur glace opposant l'équipe des Blackhawks de Chicago (division centrale de l'ouest) à celle des Kings de Los-Angeles (division pacifique de l'ouest) sa ville natale. C'était le dernier match de la coupe et évidemment la patinoire United Center serait pleine à craquer. En comptant le vice-président et ses hommes, les équipes et tout le staff sportif, les supporters, les employés de la patinoire et du restaurant qui se trouvait dans l'enceinte de l'arène, ainsi que les familles qui tout les samedi profitait de la mini-patinoire, le nombre de victimes aurait pu dépasser les 20 000.

Ces malades avait vraiment prévue une intoxication mortelle à grande échelle. D'autant que s'infiltrer, ce jour-là, pour mettre en oeuvre leur plan de desctruction massive avait été très simple. Trois photos, accrochés au mur, représentant des hommes pour qui la mort semblait dérisoire avait déjà été engagé comme vigile pour renforcer la sécurité. Nul doute qu'il n'aurait eu aucun mal à atteindre les conduites de gaz et aucun non plus à faire rentrer cet énorme conteneur dans lequel la substance toxique se trouvait.

\- Je préviens le service de décontamination, toi tu restes là si l'un d'eux se pointe, n'hésite surtout pas et descend-le. Ordonna Alvin.

\- Aucun problème. A murmuré le jeune homme à l'affût du moindre mouvement.

Ruzek lui avait suivi le SWAT, jusqu'à présent, tout était calme, les hommes se trouvant sur le passage avait été stoppé avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait.

Mais à l'étage la tension venait de monté d'un cran, Antonio et Erin se sont approchés de la porte où des éclats de voix se sont fait entendre quelques instants plus tôt. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, les deux agents ont pu voir Voight tiré sur une jeune femme qui lâcha son arme en tombant à terre.

Every Trent est arrivé en courant vers sa fille, dont le rythme cardiaque diminuait à chaque seconde pour finir par s'arrêter. Il s'est relevé et alors que quatres hommes l'encerclait, il a regardé Voight droit dans les yeux.

\- Vous paierez pour tout ça ! D'abord ma femme puis ma fille, jamais je ne vous laisserai de répit, cette ville va prendre cher. A-t-il menacé vivement.

Il y eu des coups de feux d'hommes prêt à tout pour leur chef mais périrent tous et 20 personnes du camp adverse sont tombés ce jour-là, dont la femme et la fille d'Every Trent, les autres se sont rendus.

L'équipe de décontamination a fait son travail et toutes les personnes suceptibles d'avoir été en contact avec la ricine ont été mises en quarantaines pour divers test. Le produit a ensuite été conduit par convoi spéciale dans un laboratoire du gouvernement qui se chargera dans détruire la quasi-totalité, le reste étant conservé comme preuve.

Ses fils se sont enfuis lorsqu'ils ont compris que les flics avaient découvert leur plan et qu'il tombait misérablement à l'eau. Mais, n'étaient pas enclin à en rester là. Il était clair que les flics allaient payer pour ce qui s'est produit ici, ce jour.

Fin du Flash.

Flashback, quelques jours avant l'intervention.

Hank attendait la personne qui l'avait contacté la veille. Il connaissait cette jeune femme depuis quelques années et savait qu'elle avait à coeur d'échapper à sa vie actuelle. Au fil du temps quelques habitudes avaient été établis, elle choississait l'endroit et venait toujours sous une identité différente.

Voight a attendu 1/2 heure avant qu'elle ne pointe le bout de son nez sur place mais ça en valait la peine, cependant, elle avait une condition.

\- Je ne vous donne pas cela gratuitement. Affirma-t-elle en reprenant vivement ses dossiers.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasses Hannah ? Demanda-t-il prêt à l'aider.

\- Quand vous allez intervenir, je veux juste qu'ils me croit morte. J'ai ce qu'il faut pour disparaitre. Les dossiers sont à vous, si j'ai votre parole que je serai libre après ça.

\- Tu l'as. Prépare des poches de sang que tu mettras au niveau du coeur et au milieu de l'abdomen, j'aurais des balles à blanc dans mon arme. Personne ne le saura à part moi, donc aucun rapport sur toi. C'est ok ?

\- C'est parfait. Dit-elle en laissant à Voight les preuves inculpant la famille de la jeune fille et de partir rapidement.

Fin du Flash.

Aujourd'hui,

Hank se trouvait face à son équipe abasourdi, à ses côtés Hannah Trent. Il avait eu du mal à la convaincre, elle avait déjà ce qu'elle voulait et refusait d'affronter sa famille. Pour elle, ils étaient fous, mais percevoir la déception dans leurs yeux était quelque chose qui malgré tout la rendait mélancolique. Et pourtant, elle était là. D'une certaine manière à rattraper les fautes commises par ses proches, son frère Robert avait tué bien des flics à cause d'elle et l'un d'entre eux était aux mains de son autre frère Harry.

Voight le lui avait fait remarquer lorsque son manque d'enthousiasme à l'idée de s'engager dans cette mission s'était fait ressentir. Elle n'avait pas envisagé que sa famille puisse la venger, ils l'avaient fait. Alors, elle ferait ce qu'il faut pour que Harry rejoigne son père Every en prison et ce pour longtemps, elle espérait juste ne pas y passer entre temps.

Elle découvrait également que Voight avait tenu parole, son équipe n'apprenait qu'aujourd'hui qu'elle était depuis le début celle qui avait fournis les preuves, ainsi que son marché avec lui.

\- Bien, Hannah va nous aider à récupérer Ruzek. Commença Voight.

\- Et comment ? S'interloqua Antonio.

\- Elle sait avec qui prendre contact, lorsqu'il apprendra qu'elle est en vie, il souhaitera la voir.

\- Il l'a croit morte, tu ne crois pas qu'il va avoir des doutes. S'opposa Alvin.

\- J'ai déjà un faux dossier médical qui précise qu'elle a été déclaré morte par erreur et que par mégarde une autre personne à pris sa place dans la tombe, elle a repris connaissance mais est resté trop faible jusqu'a maintenant et tient à retrouver ce qui reste de sa famille. Déclara Voight, qui avait tout préparé.

\- Et les cicatrices, tu comptes les inventer aussi. Contra Antonio, ironiquement.

\- C'est mon frère, si je ne souhaite pas lui montrer, il ne dira rien. J'ai toujours été pudique et aussi cinglé qu'il puisse être, il le respecte. Répondit la jeune fille.

Antonio, Alvin et Atwater se sont scrutés, il n'y avaient plus qu'eux dans l'équipe. Erin recherchait Thompson, le père de la soeur de Jay qui lui était encore dans le coma. Ruzek était, ils n'en savaient rien. Et Burgess était trop fragile pour mener une mission à bien, Voight lui avait donc donné un congé.

Par un hochement de tête discret, ils aquiéscèrent pour la dernière tentative d'arrêter ses hommes et surtout récupérer leur collègue.

A l'hôpital,

Erin venait d'assister à une confrontation pour le moins imprévisble. Le père de Jay se trouvait face à elle, visiblement irrité par la réaction de son fils, Will l'avait repoussé violemment et était repartis en direction de la chambre de Jay. Elle a donc décidé de le suivre, mais arrivé au bout du couloir, elle le vit, la tête entre les mains, accroupit par terre ; et la porte de la chambre qui était fermé.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? S'est-elle aussitôt inquièté.

\- Je ne sais pas, l'infirmière m'a empêché de passer. Répondit-il.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, que soudain la porte s'est ouverte laissant apparaitre un médecin au teint livide. Tout les deux se sont immédiatement relevés.

\- Docteur ! Est-ce qu'il ... Will fût incapable de finir sa phrase.

\- Votre frère vient de reprendre connaissance. Il reste encore très faible, nous lui avons retiré l'intubation mais je compte sur vous pour qu'il conserve le masque à oxygène. Annonça le médecin avec le sourire

\- Il va vraiment s'en sortir ! S'exclama Erin qui semblait tout juste prendre conscience des paroles du médecin.

\- Oui, il n'aura aucune séquelle permanente. En revanche, il va falloir du temps et beaucoup de patience. Je dois vous laissez, mais je reviens avant la fin de ma garde, d'ici 15 minutes. Surtout ne lui dîtes rien qui risquerait d'affecter son rythme cardiaque. Ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

\- Je dois lui dire, il va m'en vouloir à mort si je lui cache que notre soeur a été enlevé.

\- J'ai les dossiers, laissez-moi le temps de la retrouvé, en attendant prenez soin de lui.

\- Combien de temps ? Questionna-t-il. Quelques heures, plusieurs jours, je dois savoir.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- 24 heures, si après ce laps de temps, elle n'est pas là, je serai obligé de lui dire. De toute façon, il va vite s'apercevoir qu'un truc cloche.

\- Très bien, s'il demande pour l'unité dîtes lui que nous sommes toujours sur la piste d'Harry Trent, ce n'est pas complètement faux.

\- Et pour toi, je lui dis quoi ?

\- Rien. Il n'y a rien à dire pour l'instant. Ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant.

En passant elle a briefé le policier de garde, pour qu'il ne soit surtout pas vu par Jay, et puis, elle est partie. Elle aurait voulu le voir, les yeux ouverts, mais elle devait retrouver Soraya d'abord. Ensuite, elle pourrait le voir, peut-être, si lui le souhaitait, elle n'était pas sûre.

De son côte Will est entré dans la chambre. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas mentir longtemps. Et puis son père était là, et ça, il allait le découvrir d'une minute à l'autre, autant le préparé tout de suite.

\- Hey, comment tu te sens ?

\- Super ! Murmura Jay en brandissant son pouce.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Je ne te crois pas.

Jay s'est contenté de le fixer, il était trop fatigué pour faire semblant.

\- Tu devrais dormir, tu en a besoin. Je vais rester là, moi.

\- Pas avant que tu me dises ce qui se passe. A-t-il résisté.

\- Bon, reste calme,... mais papa est derrière la porte. Il veut te voir.

\- Dis-lui que je suis mort. A-t-il marmonné avant de s'endormir.

Will s'est installé dans le fauteuil, il n'avait pas envie d'affronter son père, encore. Au fond, il espérait qu'il soit partit de lui-même ça lui faciliterait la tâche. Ce n'était pas son genre, cependant, et Will le savait. Ainsi lorsque le médecin est revenu avant de finir sa garde Sam Halstead était avec.

\- Il s'est endormi depuis longtemps ? Questionna le docteur.

\- Quelques minutes, pourquoi ?

\- Rien de grave, il a encore besoin de morphine, dès qu'il se réveille n'hésitez surtout pas à contacter une infirmière même s'il ne se plaint pas. Conseilla-t-il.

\- Mais enfin Will, tu aurais pû m'appeler ! Le réprimanda son père.

\- C'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment pour faire un scandale papa. Et Jay ne veut pas te voir.

\- Il te l'a dit comme ça ?

\- Quand je lui ais annoncé ta présence, il voulait que je te dise qu'il était mort. Va t'en.

\- Tu essaieras de lui parler, je veux vous revoir tout les deux.

\- On verra, ce n'est pas la priorité pour l'instant. Il a besoin de repos et tu es tout sauf ça.

L'homme avait les larmes aux yeux, en voyant son fils lui parler ainsi. Il avait commis des erreurs, plutôt grave. Il regrettait, beaucoup de chose. Et savoir que ses fils, n'ont plus aucune considération pour lui était difficile à encaisser même s'il l'a mérité.

Il est sortit sans un mot de plus, et s'est dirigé vers un endroit où il pourrait oublier sa lamentable vie et la noyer dans l'alcool, au bar.

Le docteur David Arata qui avait assisté à la scène ne dit rien de plus, non plus. Il avait vu son patient, tout était en ordre et il allait enfin pouvoir dormir après 72 heures de gardes.

\- Docteur ? S'enquit Will, alors qu'il allait partir.

\- Oui.

\- Vous êtes en sous-effectifs, ici ?

\- Ca se voit tant que ça ? Rigola-t-il en montrant ses cernes.

\- Je suis médecin et je cherche une place, donc si ça vous intéresse, je suis dispo. Dit-il en ignorant la remarque du médecin.

\- Dans ce cas rendez-vous, demain, 14h dans mon bureau. Proposa-t-il.

\- Parfait, alors à demain et merci.

Pendant ce temps, Hannah Trent avait contacté le bras droit de son frère, Brett Stewart, il avait toujours été amoureux d'elle. Et la jeune femme comptait bien en profité si cela, devait mal tourné. L'homme avait été très étonné mais heureux de la revoir et surtout semblait n'avoir aucuns soupçons.

Il y avait une mini caméra dans son collier et un micro dans la boucle de sa ceinture.

Ils sont partis ensemble, prenant rapidement l'autoroute en direction de la sortie de la vile. Et ça, ce n'est pas bon signe. A-t-elle songé. Elle redoutait cet endroit, cette maison où tant de sang avait coulé. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il n'y avait pas d'endroit plus logique. Son père avait créer Arcadia dans ce qui était une cabane à l'époque, aujourd'hui, c'est un grand manoir au milieu des bois.

Cette maison la police ne l'avait jamais trouvé, elle n'appartenait pas à sa famille. Son père en quête d'un terrain isolé avait pris à partie le propriétaire, un homme avec une famille sans histoire.

Every a payé les travaux et en échange la famille ne posait pas de questions sur ses activités, jusqu'au jour où, il l'ont fait. Les squelettes reposent encore dans la cave. Elle ne sait pas exactement comment son père s'est débrouillé ensuite pour les papiers et les signatures, mais il avait beaucoup de ressource. Et personne ne sait que le véritable propriétaire est mort depuis 10 ans.

\- Tu semble mélancolique. A remarqué Brett, à ses côtés.

\- Hum, c'est juste que cette maison n'est juste, pas mon endroit préférée. Et puis, je suis un peu fatigué.

\- Il va être heureux de te voir, depuis la mort de Robert et, ton père en prison, Harry ne pense qu'à se venger.

\- N'a-t-il pas raison ? Questionna-t-elle afin de sondé l'esprit de Brett.

\- Si bien sûr, mais tu vois le flic, il aurait dû le tuer. Nous nous éloignions de la mission première, de plus en plus.

\- Quel flic ? De quoi tu parles ? Fît-elle, pour en apprendre davantage.

\- Ces salauds de flic ont trouvés la ricine, nous n'avons pas pû faire ce qui était prévue. Harry et Robert étaient en boucle alors ils ont voulu leurs régler leurs comptes. Mais Robert s'est fait descendre par un flic. Harry dit qu'il s'occupera de son cas plus tard, de toute façon il ne peut pas aller bien loin, de ce que je sais, il est dans le coma. En attendant, il y en a un là et Harry refuse de le tuer pour l'instant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Aucune idée. Peut-être que ça l'amuse. Ou bien, il attend de voir si ses collègues seront capable de le retrouver, et puis de le tuer devant eux, pour parfaire l'humiliation. Tu vois ?

\- Je vois en effet. C'est une bonne idée.

\- Oui, je suis d'accord, seulement, il se peut qu'une chance comme ça ne se représente pas et ton frère est en train de passer à côté.

\- Une chance de quoi ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Un homme est venu avec des flacons de varioles, il veut bien nous les vendre. Avec ça, nous pourrions créer une pandémie digne des pires passages de la bible. Dit-il en sortant de la voiture.

Elle n'en revenait pas, ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça.

\- J'espère que vous avez entendu. Dit-elle en priant pour que le micro fonctionne, le réseau étant mauvais dans le coin.

Elle est sortie de la voiture, son frère l'attendait sur le pas de la porte d'entrée.

District 21,

\- Ces types sont complètement tarés ! S'exclama Antonio.

\- C'est clair. Mais on a l'avantage. Affirma Voight.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Antonio.

\- Nous savons ce qu'il prépare, ils n'ont pas encore le virus en leur possession et Harry Trent est focalisé sur Ruzek. Expliqua Alvin.

\- Il faut prévenir le département de la santé. Protesta tout de même l'inspecteur Dawson.

\- Là, par contre je suis d'accord. Le soutint Alvin.

\- Si on les prévient, la presse sera au courant. Et je vous passe le passage où les gens paniqués, créeront émeutes et pillages. Laissons-lui le temps d'en apprendre plus. A contesté Voight.

\- Sérieusement Hank tu lui fais confiance. Voulu savoir Alvin.

\- C'est elle qui m'a donné les preuves contre sa propre famille, très peu en aurait fait autant.

\- Et si, elle retourna sa veste ? Proposa Antonio.

\- On aura essayé. Et c'est tout ce que nous avons.

\- Ok, ça marche, 24 heures. Abdiqua Alvin.

Voight fixait Antonio qui a hoché la tête en signe d'assentiment. Atwater en a fait de même. Pour le moment, il laissait la jeune femme inspecter les lieux. Son frère lui faisait visiblement confiance et ils espèraient qu'il soit suffisament loquace pour lui montrer où il retenait Ruzek. Il fallait aussi découvrir le nom de l'homme qui voulait vendre le virus de la variole.

Notes :

* Toutes les informations sur la ricine ont été prise sur Wikipédia.


	6. Dénouement partie 2

Chapitre 5 : Dénouement, 2ème partie

De son côté Erin disposait également de 24 heures, pour retrouver la soeur de Jay. Selon les informations concernant Thompson, son allier le plus fidèle se trouvait en prison, celle de la Cook County Jail. Elle s'est donc rendu là-bas dans l'espoir qu'il lui apprenne où se cache son ami.

Sur place, l'homme, Silver Banerman, attendait déjà dans une salle d'interrogatoire.

\- Bonjour, je suis l'inspecteur Lindsay.

\- Vous êtes charmante. Dit-il en la détaillant des pieds à la tête.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous craignez pour votre vie.

\- Qui vous a dit ça, je n'ai jamais dénoncé personne. Rétorqua-t-il sur la défensive.

\- Vous avez vraiment peur pour votre vie, on dirait. Remarqua Lindsay visiblement ravie.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire. Gardes ! S'écria-t-il.

\- Si, je suis là, c'est parce que je peux vous aidez.

\- Bah voyons, vous allez prendre des noms et puis réprimandez ces gars avec votre jolie minois.

\- Je peux vous envoyer en quartier de haute sécurité, dans une cellule tout seul, où vous n'aurez plus à vous souciez de qui vient par derrière.

Il s'est retourné visiblement interressé par l'offre de la jeune flic.

\- Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi feriez-vous ça pour moi ?

\- J'ai besoin de voir Tobias Thompson. Et je suis sûre que vous avez une idée d'où, il peut être.

\- Au cas ou vous n'auriez pas remarqué, je suis en prison. Je n'ai pas vu Tob depuis des années. Comment, je pourrais savoir, où, il est ?

\- Parce que vous le connaissez-bien. Et que vous savez comme moi que vous êtes ici, parce que vous ne l'avez pas dénoncé, il y 6 ans. Maintenant, si vous avez une adresse ou deux pour moi, j'ai une cellule sécurisé pour vous. C'est à prendre où à laisser. Mais, je vous prévient, il faut réfléchir vite.

Il a hésité quelques minutes, Erin ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire, c'était sa seule chance. N'ayant aucune réaction de la part du prisonnier, elle a entreprît de se lever et s'est dirigé vers la sortie.

\- Hey vous faites quoi là, je... je suis d'accord.

\- Très bien, je vous écoute. Dit-elle en lui faisant face de nouveau.

\- Il a une tante qui vit en ville au 4302 West Lake Avenue. Il a aussi un entrepôt dans la zone industrielle au 502 S Dearborn St. C'est tout ce que je sais.

\- Merci, votre nouvelle chambre vous attend. J'espère pour vous ne pas avoir à revenir. Menaça-t-elle, avant de partir.

Une fois dehors, elle a contacté le SWAT, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça toute seule. Le chef des opérations à immédiatement accepté, il connait bien Jay et est ravi d'aider à retrouver la soeur de celui-ci.

Ils se sont d'abord rendus à la première adresse, celle de Thelma Rochefort, la tante de Tobias. Mais sur les lieux, il n'y avait personne, à part le corps de la septuagénaire au sol et le chat qui miaulait devant son bol d'eau vide. La femme avait succombé à un arrêt cardiaque, cependant, Erin ne serait pas surprise que celui-ci ai été provoqué par une dispute. Ce qui veut dire que Thompson est venu ici, il y a quelques heures, tout au plus.

Erin était inquiète pour Soraya qui avait déjà passé une nuit avec son père. Il a largement eu le temps de la tuer et elle craignait de devoir annoncé ce genre de nouvelle à Jay. Elle chassa cette idée de sa tête et est allée vers la deuxième adresse.

C'était un grand local désaffecté, qui possédait deux portes seulement. Ils avaient les plans de l'intérieur et il ne semblait pas y avoir de pièce caché. Erin avait envoyé deux hommes du SWAT de l'autre côté et un avec elle. Ils sont entrés simultanément, l'endroit était plongé dans le noir, ils ont donc mis leurs lunettes infrarouges. Ils avançaient prudemment et Erin commençait à redouter de ne trouver personne. Un bruit à droite a mené la jeune femme vers un couloir éclairé, elle était seule mais continuait dans cette direction.

Son ascension paraissait interminable, jusqu'a ce qu'elle aperçoive un homme de dos, elle s'était trop éloigné pour prévenir ses collègues sans faire de bruit. Lentement, elle est arrivé suffisament près de lui pour l'empêcher de réagir.

\- Police de Chicago ! S'exclama-t-elle. Levez les mains et retournez-vous lentement. Ordonna-t-elle.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, l'homme s'est exécuter. Il était là, face à elle, visiblement contrarié.

\- Où est votre fille Thompson ? Questionna-t-elle, un peu fort pour que le SWAT l'entende.

\- Vous êtes seule, c'est dangereux pour une si jolie jeune femme. Se moqua-t-il.

Erin ne voulait pas perdre de temps et décida de jouer la dernière carte qui lui restait.

\- J'ai les documents que vous cherchez, relâchez-là et il sont à vous.

\- Et puis quoi, vous allez m'enfermer. J'en ai plus besoin.

\- Je vous laisse partir, vous êtes libre. Libérez-là. Affirma Erin, en sortant les dossiers de son manteau.

\- Dans ce cas, je veux les voir. S'ils sont bons, je vous croirais.

Elle lui tendit les preuves qu'il attrapa rapidement. Il feuilleta brièvement le tout, constatant qu'elle n'avait pas menti, mais hors de question de permettre à la fliquette de le retrouver plus tard.

\- Elle est derrière cette porte. Dit-il en faisant mine de consentir, attendant qu'Erin baisse sa garde et lui tourne le dos.

Erin s'est donc dirigé vers la pièce, mais sans jamais le perdre de vue, lassé par ce duel, il décida de mettre fin à ce qu'il voyait comme un jeu. Il sortit son arme mais avant même de pouvoir faire feu, il s'écroula au sol, mort. Erin avait agi instinctivement. A ce moment-là, les 3 policiers avec elle, firent irruption dans la pièce.

Ils ont sécurisé la pièce pendant qu'Erin ouvrait ce qui était un placard à balai. Soraya était à terre, pieds et poings liés.

\- Soraya, je suis Erin, tu te souviens de moi ? Demanda la jeune femme, prévenante.

\- Oui. Dit-elle dans un souffle.

Erin a défait ses liens et l'a ensuité aidé à se relever.

\- Tout est terminé, il ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Rassura-t-elle. Et puis, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Jay s'est réveillé. Ajouta-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai ! S'écria Soraya, toute vitalité retrouvé.

Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle serra fort Erin dans ses bras.

\- Je veux aller le voir maintenant.

\- Bien sûr, de toute façon, tu as besoin de voir un médecin. Je vais rester avec toi si tu veux.

\- Merci, Erin. Euh, je... je peux te tutoyer ?

\- Evidemment.

Elle sont donc partis vers l'hôpital, pendant que les membres du SWAT attendait qu'un inspecteur d'un autre district vienne cloturer cette affaire.

A l'hôpital,

Jay s'était réveillé plusieurs fois et chaque fois, une infirmière était venue pour remettre une dose de morphine.

\- Pourquoi, elle fait ça ? Elle ne veux pas que je reste éveillé ou quoi.

\- Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais elle réduit petit à petit. Il va falloir être patient. Il ne faut pas que la douleur revienne trop vite. Expliqua Will.

\- Will, j'ai laissé Soraya avec Jenna, elle doivent sûrement s'inquièter...

Le visage de son frère changea et Jay comprit qu'il lui dissimulait un truc grave.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ne me dit pas que ce fumier de Thompson l'a retrouvé.

\- Elle va bien, Erin l'a sauvée. Elles arrivent. Annonça Will. Mais, Jenna a été tué. Admit-il difficilement.

\- Quoi ! S'écria Jay en tentant de se relever ce qui lui provoqua une profonde douleur.

\- Reste tranquille, s'il te plait.

\- Tu me dis que Jenna est morte par ma faute et je ne devrais rien faire. S'énerva, le jeune homme.

\- Si c'est ta faute, alors c'est autant la mienne. J'étais là et je n'ai rien pû faire. Affirma-t-il le regard baissé, encore hanté par ce souvenir.

Les filles sont arrivés pile à cet instant, rompant la tension qui régnait entre les deux hommes.

\- Jay ! S'écria Soraya, qui ne pu retenir ses larmes.

Elle s'est précipité vers lui pour l'enlacer.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il en passant une main sur le visage de sa soeur.

\- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça, j'ai eu si peur pour toi. Confia la jeune femme.

Erin qui était resté en retrait se demandait si elle devait partir, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle s'est contenté de rester planté là, et de fixer son partenaire, jusqu'à ce qu'il la remarque.

\- Merci Erin. Dit-il en la sortant de ses pensées.

Will et Soraya ont compris que c'était le moment pour eux de s'éclipser.

\- Hey soeurette, viens avec moi, on va trouver un médecin pour t'osculter. Dit-il en empoignant sa soeur.

Erin remercia Will du regard. Une fois seule avec Jay, les choses étaient aussi compliqué, il y avait tant à dire.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il en premier.

\- Bien sûr. Et toi ? Fût tout ce qu'elle réussi à dire.

\- Bien, je crois.

\- Jay... je suis tellement désolé... commença-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'a certainement pas envie de parler de ça mais tu dois savoir que je n'ai... .Je suis sortie avec Severide pour me venger de toi, pas parce que je l'aimais. Avoua-t-elle, enfin.

\- Quoi ! S'exclama-t-il confus.

\- Un soir ou t'as pas voulu monter chez moi, je t'ais suivis et c'est là que je vous ais vu. Je ne savais pas que c'était ta soeur, bref, j'ai agi comme une idiote et je suis désolé.

\- C'est pour ça que tu étais si mauvaise après, je comprends mieux maintenant.

\- Je sais que, enfin, je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus me voir.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, j'ai juste besoin de digérer le fait que tu n'ais pas eu confiance en moi. Je te l'aurais dit pour ma soeur mais avec toute cette histoire et son vieux qui l'a pourchassait, j'ai pas eu le temps.

\- Tu crois que pour nous deux c'est définitif ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas remuer le couteau mais c'est toi qui m'a jeté Erin.

\- Je comprends, je vais te laisser. Dit-elle en sortant rapidement pour ne pas qu'il la voit pleurer.

Elle décida de retourner à l'unité pour aider les autres et se changer les idées. Will qui avait vu la jeune fille partir, laissa sa soeur avec une infirmière pour savoir ce que son frère avait bien pu dire pour faire fuir Erin.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Will suspicieux.

Jay s'est contenté de hausser les épaules, l'air de rien.

\- Tu lui as dit quoi pour qu'elle s'en aille si vite ?

\- Rien ! S'agaça Jay

\- Elle t'aime, ça crève les yeux. S'obstina tout de même son frère.

\- Elle ne l'a pas dit. A-t-il simplement répondus.

Will en resta là, il ne comprenait pas tout, mais ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire non plus. Il se promit de parler avec Erin dès que possible. En attendant, il décida de changer de sujet.

\- Le vice-président doit l'avoir mauvaise. Se déplacer pour voir les Kings se faire rétamer par les Hawks, c'était grandiose.

\- J'aurais bien aimé voir ça. On a gagné combien ?

\- 5 à 3. L'année prochaine toi et moi on sera là-bas pour voir une nouvelle victoire des Hawks. Décida Will.

Jay sourit à cette idée mais son frère n'était pas dupe et voyait bien qu'il luttait pour ne pas sombrer.

\- Cesse de résister et dors, tu en a besoin. Lui conseilla Will.

Il s'endormit quelques instants après, preuve de son état avancé d'épuisement. Son visage était encore très pâle et il éprouvait encore des difficultés à respirer mais le masque comblait le manque d'oxygène. Le docteur Arata l'avait dit, il faudrait du temps et Will était bien placé pour le savoir.

Le lendemain, District 21 (7.00 am)

La nuit avait porté ses fruits et l'équipe avait obtenus le nom de l'homme qui se proposait de fournir le virus de la variole. Il s'agissait de *Kenzo Toshiro, un japonais multimilliardaire et chef de la secte de la fin du monde. Il comptait renouvelé l'humanité, et que ceux qui résisteraient serait les plus forts, bref encore une armée de cinglé. Voight avait immédiatement pris les devants en prévenant les forces spéciales qui s'occuperait d'arrêter ce crétin.

Ils ont également appris où était détenus Ruzek, avaient même pu le voir un peu à travers la caméra d'Hannah.

Et maintenant, ils se trouvaient devant la maison dont l'entrée principale était surveillé par deux hommes. A l'intérieur, il savait la jeune femme proche de la salle où Ruzek était retenu. Cependant, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se découvre trop tôt au risque de voir Harry Trent éxécuter Adam devant eux. C'était ce que ce pourri voulait et ce que redoutait l'unité.

Hank avait été surpris de voir Erin, mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Cependant, tous avait été soulagé d'apprendre que Jay était de retour parmi les vivants, et que sa soeur allait bien.

Hank a décidé que s'infiltrer en douceur était la solution la plus favorable en vue des conditions. Pour cela, ils étaient équipés de brouilleurs de fréquences qui auront pour but de couper toutes transmissions, quelles soit téléphoniques ou vidéo. Ils ne verraient rien à l'intérieur, certe, mais le camp adverse ne verra plus l'extérieur non plus. Ce qui leur permettrait de gagner un peu de temps pour progresser sans difficultés.

Erin et Hank sont passés par l'arrière de la demeure, une fenêtre ouverte leur a permis de se glisser rapidement à l'intérieur. Ils avaient visiblement atterri dans les parties privatives (chambres, salle de bains), c'était un grand couloir qui désservait une quantité importante de pièce. Ce qui laissait penser qu'il y avait un nombre conséquent de personne à vivre ici.

De leurs côtés Alvin, Antonio et Kevin avançaient prudemment toujours dehors. Ils ont maîtrisés 5 gardes avant de pouvoir atteindre la porte d'entrée. L'inconnu de l'histoire arrivait, ils n'avaient plus de contact avec Voight et Erin à cause du brouilleur, mais ils devaient entrés.

Hannah Trent qui avait remarqué la soudaine défaillance des caméras de surveillance, avait anticipé les choses en se rendant auprès de Ruzek. Elle l'avait libéré de ses liens et tout deux déambulait dans les couloirs, évitant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, les hommes de son frère et lui même. Adam tenait debout malgré l'évidence de côte fracturés et une déshydration qui altérait sa stabilité ainsi que sa vision.

Hank et Erin avaient rencontrés 3 hommes qui n'avaient pas eu le temps d'agir. Désormais, ils étaient dans l'escalier qui menait au grand salon. Harry Trent s'y trouvait en grande conversation avec Brett son homme de confiance. Voight observait l'atmosphère ambiante, comprenant qu'il ne se doutait de rien pour l'instant.

Naturellement, la porte qui les mèneraient vers Ruzek était celle derrière Trent, il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de passer.

Voight analysa quelques instants la situation. Pendant ce temps, Al, Antonio et Kevin avait pénétrer la maison sans encombre. Eux aussi, voyait Trent et la porte de leur position.

Hannah de son côté savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une sortie et que son frère serait inévitablement là, elle espérait juste ne pas s'être trompé en mettant sur le compte de la police les dernières défaillances technologiques.

Plus, ils avançaient et plus elle doutait. Son pas pressant, ralentis nettement en voyant la distance avec son frère, réduire de plus en plus. Elle intima à Ruzek d'attendre dans la pièce à côté, pendant qu'elle prenait connaissance de l'état des lieux. Elle a délicatement ouvert...

Sauf que quelques secondes avant Voight avait donné l'assaut. Et que désormais, elle se retrouvait derrière son frère qui tenait en joue 5 policiers. L'équipe d'Alvin ayant rejoint Hank et Erin. Le bruit émit par toute cette agitation, fît sortir Adam de sa cachette.

Contre toute-attente Harry en découvrant que sa propre soeur l'avait trahis décida de se rendre. Mais conformément à son caractère, il se retourna vers elle et tira, elle s'effondra au sol. Antonio réagit immédiatement en tirant une balle dans le dos d'Harry Trent, son ami Brett voulu faire feu également mais Alvin fût plus rapide. Les deux hommes étaient morts.

Voight se précipita vers la jeune femme, qui perdait beaucoup de sang.

\- Tient bon Hannah, on va te soigner. Rassura-t-il.

Alvin se dirigea vers Ruzek pour l'aider et l'emmena avec lui dehors où une ambulance attendait. La jeune femme fût pris en charge également et ils sont partis, direction l'hôpital le plus proche.

Ce n'était pas Chicago mais Ruzek y serait transféré dès que possible. En attendant, Erin a prévenus Kim qu'ils avaient retrouvé Adam et lui avait expliqué la situation.

Elle, Antonio et Kevin sont rentrés à Chicago, ils avaient des rapports à taper. Alvin est resté avec Ruzek à l'hôpital. Tandis que Voight s'expliquait avec la police de la ville. Finalement tout ça avait une fin, la meilleure possible malgré tout.

De retour au District, Erin eu la surprise de découvrir que Will, l'attendait. Elle s'est immédiatement inquiété.

\- Will ! Que se passe-t-il ? Débita-t-elle avec émotion, croyant que Jay n'allait pas bien.

\- Rien de grave. Il va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Rassura-t-il.

\- Alors que fais-tu là ? Demanda-t-elle sans se rendre compte qu'elle venait de le tutoyer pour la première fois.

Il sourit mais ne lui fît pas remarquer, craignant de la mettre mal à l'aise plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

\- Je voulais juste te dire que tu ne dois pas te décourager avec mon frère. Tout n'est pas perdu. Affirma-t-il.

\- Franchement, j'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Et puis, il a raison, c'est moi qui ai tout gâché. Rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Il a juste besoin que tu lui dises ce que tu ressens. Tu sais, les 3 petits mots que l'on dit, lorsqu'on est amoureux. Mon frère est un romantique. Dit-il avant de partir, en la laissant planté là.

Elle est allée à son bureau, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle a bien tenté de se concentrer sur son rapport mais rien n'y faisait, elle n'y parvenait pas.

Quelques jours plus tard,

Hannah Trent était hors de danger, elle bénéficiera du programme de protection des témoins au cas ou son père ferait des siennes. On entendrait plus jamais parler d'elle mais au moins elle aura la vie qu'elle souhaite.

Adam était au Chicago Med, toute l'équipe était passé le voir et surtout Kim ne le quittait plus. Il n'avait rien que des semaines de repos ne saurait réparé. Quant aux cauchemars, il avait reçu l'ordre de Voight de consulter le psychologue de l'hôpital.

Jay de son côté souffrait encore de problème pulmonaire et avait ordre de ne pas retiré le masque à oxygène. Il savait qu'une longue réeducation l'attendait. Son frère et sa soeur était toujours là pour lui, celui-ci travaillait désormais à l'hôpital. Il avait reçu plusieurs fois la visite de ses collègues qui s'étaient vraiment inquiété pour lui. Même Gaby était venu avec Matt, qui se remettait tranquillement de ses blessures.

Erin quant à elle décida qu'il était temps de faire un pas en avant vers le bonheur. Elle l'aimait, n'en doutait plus et c'était à elle de le rassurer. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers l'hôpital.

A suivre ...

Il reste encore l'épilogue avant la fin.

Notes :

*Kenzo Toshiro (personnage de la série Alerte Cobra saison 26, épisode 1) même profil utilisé.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue,

Ces derniers jours, Hank Voight avait du jongler entre la mission de sauvetage de Ruzek et les conséquences sur la ville. Il était heureux aujourd'hui de pouvoir affirmer que tout ça appartenait désormais au passé. En effet, les habitants comprenaient enfin l'ampleur des actions entreprise par la police récemment. Celle-ci, reprenait enfin sa place à Chicago, plus personne ne contestait son efficacité et le respect envers les agents revenait progressivement.

Dans les journaux on pouvait enfin découvrir les projets du groupe Arcadia. L'attentat le jour du match, déjoué par l'unité des renseignements, faisait la une du Sun Times. L'attentat contre les forces de l'ordre le soir du gala y était retranscrit, mais cette fois, la compassion était présente. Evidemment, la mission contre Every Trent dans sa demeure devait être silencieuse pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons de celui-ci. Il apparaissait clairement que la police avait toujours tout fait pour protéger la ville.

L'arrestation rapide de Kenzo Toshiro, qui avait tenté de répandre le virus de la variole laissait bien voir qu'a aucun moment, les agents n'avaient déserté cette ville. Si ce point s'éclaircissait à vue d'œil, si la ville reprenait enfin des couleurs d'antan, certaines blessures ne pourront pas être oubliés. Ainsi, les membres de cette police désavoué, il y a encore quelques jours, ceux qui ont péri, ont enfin reçu le mérite qui leur revenait dûment. Même si à titre posthume, il est difficile de voir le côté positif de ce revirement de situation.

La famille de Sean Roman notamment, pouvait enfin sortir en paix, sans regard fuyant autour d'eux. Idem pour les familles de ces autres officiers décédés en service.

Ainsi l'équipe des renseignements avaient reçu les félicitations et les remerciements du Vice-président, lors d'une conférence de presse très médiatisé. Voight s'en moquait éperdument, pour lui l'important, c'était de protéger sa ville et ils avaient réussis ensemble. Et surtout, ses agents tous vivants était la seule chose à laquelle il pensait, ce soir. Tout comme Chicago, l'unité s'en sors toujours. Il en était très fier.

Adam quant à lui venait d'apprendre qu'il pourrait sortir d'ici deux à trois jours, ce qui le rendait très heureux. Il pourrait enfin, se retrouver, seul avec Kim et il en rêvait depuis ce jour où ces types on commencé à le tabasser. Les douleurs étaient gênantes mais pas insupportables, nul doute qu'il s'en remettrait rapidement. Pour le moment, il ne pensait plus trop aux derniers événements, il voulait juste se sentir en vie et en profiter avec celle qu'il aime. Le psychologue lui avait conseillé de faire attention, généralement, les séquelles psychologiques surviennent bien plus tard.

Il avait aussi appris que Jay avait repris connaissance et était passé le voir. Il savait que son collègue s'était trouvé dans un état critique et était soulagé de constater qu'il s'en sortirait, même s'il lui faudrait plus de temps.

Les défaillances pulmonaires du jeune homme l'obligeait à conserver le masque à oxygène, il était toujours alimenté par perfusion. Il était prévue qu'il commence sa rééducation avec un kiné respiratoire le lendemain. Le docteur Arata, n'avait cependant, toujours pas remarqué d'amélioration des poumons. Mais, il savait que le travail de la respiration aiderait ceux-ci à se remettre. Pour Jay, ce n'était que le début. Il savait bien, qu'après ça, reprendre une vie normale ne serait pas si simple. Et il se sentait morose, un sentiment d'amertume ayant pris la place de la joie de vivre.

Il n'était simplement pas fait pour rester allongé dans un lit toute la journée, tout le temps, celui-ci qui semblait s'être figer depuis qu'il avait compris qu'en sortir ne serait pas pour demain. Ici, il ne pouvait que penser et ressasser encore et ce n'était pas bon non plus pour son moral, par moment, il regrettait même la morphine qui lui permettait de tout oublier. Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il ne vit même pas la jeune femme s'approcher de lui à pas mesuré.

\- Jay ! L'a-t-elle appelé.

\- Erin ! S'exclama-t-il, surpris de sa présence.

\- Tu sais, il y a des tas de choses que je peux supporter mais c'est seulement parce que tu es là. Avoua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Je ne comprend pas. Admit-il sincèrement. Je ne suis pas vraiment la personne à qui il faut se raccrocher en ce-moment, Erin. A-t-il ensuite ajouté.

Elle voyait le désespoir dans le regard de Jay et elle se demandait si c'était sa faute ou bien si c'était son état physique qui le rendait mélancolique. Elle avait peur qu'il déprime et avait tant besoin qu'il s'accroche. Pour la première fois, elle le voyait fragile, une partie de lui bien enfouie refaisait surface.

\- Tu va t'en sortir, tu sais. Rassura-t-elle.

\- Ouais, mais dans combien de temps ? Je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir réintégrer l'unité un jour. Affirma-t-il.

\- Personne ne viendra prendre ta place, crois moi. Hank est bien décidé à attendre que tu reviennes.

\- Erin, je ne sais même quand, je pourrais sortir d'ici. A-t-il contré.

\- Le médecin nous as dit que ça prendrait du temps. Mais tu ne seras pas seul, je serai là. Je serai là, parce que, je t'aime Jay. Confia-t-elle plus facilement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas tout de suite, c'était la première fois qu'elle lui disait "je t'aime". Il se demandait, s'il avait bien entendu. Et surtout, était-il prêt à revenir en arrière dans sa situation. Bien sûr, qu'il l'aimait. Il n'y a personne de plus important, pour qui, il aurait sacrifié sa vie. Cependant, il avait du mal à croire que ça puisse fonctionner avec lui dans ce lit, pour une durée indéterminé. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle perde de temps à l'attendre, il doutait d'en valoir la peine.

\- Je t'aime aussi Erin, mais ce n'est pas si simple. A-t-il déclaré.

Elle s'était rendue compte que Jay n'allait pas bien, mais elle était sans doute loin du compte.

\- Je sais et j'y suis pour beaucoup. Admit-elle.

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir. Erin, je suis juste coincé ici. Dit-il résigné.

\- Ce n'est pas permanent. Il faut juste un peu de patience. Je ne prétend pas que c'est simple, mais tu vas y arriver. Et, je serai là, pas question de t'abandonner. Affirma-t-elle en glissant sa main dans celle de Jay.

Elle s'est installé dans le fauteuil, près de lui, leurs mains toujours entrelacés.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur Jay. Et je suis désolé qu'il m'ait fallu tout ça, pour avoir le courage de te dire ce que je ressens. On a une deuxième chance, je ne veux pas la laisser passé. Et toi ?

\- Viens là ! Dit-il en approchant le visage de la jeune femme du sien, et après avoir retiré le masque.

\- Tu ne dois pas l'enlever ! Protesta-t-elle.

\- Chut. Contra-t-il, en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Juste un baiser ! A-t-il ensuite plaidé.

Comment pouvait-elle le lui refuser, elle en avait autant envie si ce n'est plus. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, toujours si douce. Le baiser se fît lent d'abord puis passionné et langoureux. Ils durent néanmoins se séparé rapidement, lorsque les capteurs cardiaque du jeune homme se sont affolés. Erin lui remit immédiatement le masque à oxygène car il était déjà essoufflé mais son regard était serein et cela rassura Erin.

Ils se sont scrutés quelques instants, puis la jeune femme a posé sa tête près de lui, bien décidé à rester cette nuit.

\- Non, viens avec moi. Affirma-t-il, en lui faisant une place dans le lit.

\- Mais, je vais te faire mal...

\- T'inquiète ! Coupa-t-il en l'incitant à s'installer près de lui.

La fréquence cardiaque du jeune homme était surveillé régulièrement, l'infirmière qui les as trouvé ainsi a rapidement averti un médecin. Coup de chance pour eux, c'est Will qui était là. Ils ont donc pu passer la nuit tranquillement enlacés, même si Will venait de temps en temps surveiller l'état de son frère.

Les jours passaient et Jay pouvait enfin retirer le masque à oxygène, en général, il devait le remettre au bout d'une heure mais le médecin a affirmé que c'était déjà un mieux et comme toujours qu'il fallait juste être patient. Il avait vu défilé ses collègues du district qui s'était inquiété de son état. Erin restait près de lui et Soraya prenait sa place lorsque celle-ci rentrait se reposer.

Généralement, les visites ne sont pas acceptés le matin mais Hank Voight ne se formalise pas avec ce genre de chose. Et puis, il voulait parler à Jay seul à seul et savait qu'Erin passait tous les après-midi ici, depuis qu'il l'avait mise en vacances. Il est allé directement vers la chambre de son agent, à l'intérieur celui-ci zappait les chaînes avec ennui, c'est ce moment que choisi Hank pour entrer.

\- Hey, comment ça avance la rééducation ?

\- Doucement, c'est bof mais c'est comme ça.

\- Tu as sauvé Erin, ce jour-là, elle est comme ma fille. Alors merci.

\- Je suppose que je dois te remercié aussi, à moins que ce soit les 3 plombs que j'ai pris dans la peau qui t'on fait changer d'avis.

\- J'avais tord. Mais au boulot, rien ne doit changer c'est tout.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, je suis pas près de revenir.

\- De toute façon, j'ai besoin de toi en forme, alors prends ton temps.

Sur ces derniers mots, le chef est sortit de la pièce laissant un Jay étonné de ce revirement de situation. Il aurait cru que Hank ne perdrait pas son temps et le remplacerait. Mais visiblement, se sacrifier, était synonyme de respect pour Voight.

Ce jour-là, Erin devait passer plus tard sachant que la rééducation de son bien-aimé n'avançait pas comme il l'espérait, elle avait prévue de lui faire une surprise. C'est donc Soraya qui est arrivée pour l'heure des visites.

La jeune fille passait beaucoup de temps ici, se relayant avec Erin. Elle était heureuse que ces deux-là se soient si bien trouvés, son frère méritait d'être heureux. Cependant, tous les deux, n'avaient toujours pas reparlés de Jenna et Soraya vivait avec la culpabilité de sa mort, elle savait que pour Jay c'était pareil.

\- Coucou ! Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ? Dit-elle après l'avoir embrassé.

\- Bien.

\- Jay ! Tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant avec moi.

\- Ce que je sais, c'est que ça pourrait être pire donc ça va.

\- Il suffit de te regarder dans les yeux pour comprendre que tu vas pas bien et je te connais alors crache le morceau.

\- So, je t'assure que ça va, je gère. Et toi pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qui te tracasse ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu le changement. Je sais que c'est pas la mort de ton père qui te hante, alors c'est quoi ?

\- Je me sens responsable pour Jenna, elle ne méritait pas ça. Confia-t-elle

\- Non, arrête ça. C'est ma faute. J'aurais du la laisser en dehors de ça, elle serait en vie.

\- Quoi ! Si tu l'avais tué, ce soir-là. Jay, tu serais en prison ; mon père ne valait pas la peine que tu gâche ta vie.

\- Ouais, tu m'avais convaincu mais Jenna est morte et ça ne serait pas arrivé si je m'étais chargé de son cas avant. Elle laisse un orphelin, et il l'est parce que j'avais besoin d'aide.

\- Non, moi j'avais besoin d'aide. Jay, tu n'es pas mon tuteur, tu ne peux pas toujours me protéger alors cesse de prendre le blâme sur toi. Le fiasco de notre famille ne vient pas de toi.

\- C'est pas facile, Jenna était une fille bien. Et, je sais pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu que toi, tu te sente responsable.

\- Toi non plus. Rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Moi, je suis flic alors je suis responsable. Et surtout, je peux vivre avec ça. Par contre, je ne veux pas te voir vivre avec ce poids sur tes épaules.

\- Alors tu me promet que tu va être heureux ?

\- Oui, tu es vivante, c'est ce qui m'importe le plus. Tu as été à son enterrement ?

\- Oui, mais je suis resté éloignée, j'avais honte vis à vis de sa famille.

Il a pris la main de sa sœur dans la sienne et l'a serré fort. Il était heureux de la voir là et libre.

Le frère et la sœur ont été interrompus par une infirmière qui venait vérifier les constantes de son patient. Soraya est partit attendre dans le couloir. Elle est ensuite resté avec son frère une bonne partie de la journée puis de partir un peu avant l'arrivée d'Erin.

Ce soir-là, Erin avait rapporté des plats commandé chez le traiteur. Will lui avait réservé une salle pour qu'elle puisse être tranquille avec Jay sans perturber les autres patients. Elle a mit une musique légère, préparé les assiettes et les verres, elle avait même décoré l'endroit de façon à faire oublier à Jay l'endroit où il se trouvait. Le jeune homme de son côté patientait dans sa chambre, il ne savait pas que que préparait Erin et se demandait s'il la verrait, ce jour. En réalité, il commençait même à s'inquiéter lorsque celle-ci est apparu radieuse.

\- Coucou ! Dit-elle en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

\- C'est quoi dans ton sac ?

\- C'est pour toi, je veux que tu porte ça, ce soir. Dit-elle en dévoilant le costume.

\- Euh, Erin. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu me fais confiance ? Répondit-elle par une autre question.

\- Oui.

\- Alors pas de mais, et laisse-moi t'aider à l'enfiler.

Il a abdiqué en silence, après tout, si ça lui faisait plaisir, pourquoi pas. Aucuns des deux n'a rien dit, face aux cicatrices qui ornaient le corps du jeune homme, celle-ci laissait encore la chair à vif. Après quoi Erin l'a aidé à mettre sa veste, puis a pris sa main dans la sienne en l'entraînant vers la sortie.

\- Erin, ...

\- Tu as dit que tu me faisais confiance, n'oublie pas.

Il ne dit rien d'autre, se contentant de se laisser diriger par celle qu'il aime. Quelques minutes après, Erin ouvrait la porte et Jay restait ébahis par tout le travail accomplis par sa belle. Un pas, il était à l'hôpital, un autre, il avait juste l'impression de se trouver dans un restaurant chic, une douce musique flottant dans l'air et ils y étaient tous les deux en tête à tête. Un large sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme, heureux. Erin était ravie de le voir ainsi, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu briller cet éclat dans ses yeux. Il s'est précipité vers elle aussi vite que son état lui permettait, pour l'embrasser passionnément. Dans ce baiser, il y avait toute la reconnaissance, tout l'amour et le désir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

De leurs côtés Kim et Adam passaient un week-end paisible, en amoureux, très loin de chez eux. La jeune femme avait réservé deux jours dans un hôtel étoilé au bord de l'eau, dans la petite ville de Varenna près du Lac de Côme en Italie. A cet époque de l'année, l'endroit était plus calme, les deux jeunes gens profitaient donc des lieux, librement. Ils se réveillaient le matin avec le gazouillis des oiseaux et s'endormaient le soir avec le chant du grillon, la nature à l'état pur. La vue était si belle lorsque le soleil se couchait, que la ville sombrant peu à peu dans l'obscurité laissait l'éclairage artificiel se refléter dans l'eau devenue noire par la nuit. L'air était frais, une véritable bouffée d'oxygène pour le jeune homme qui ne pensait plus à son séjour en enfer, ici tout était signe de vie et de liberté.

Ils ont pu dîner en amoureux sur le balcon avec vu sur le lac, flâner dans les petites rues étroites pavés de pierres anciennes rempli d'histoire. Se délasser longuement dans le jacuzzi à boire du champagne. Et simplement être ensemble à profiter de la vie, de ce moment de paix qui s'offrait à eux, c'était un long voyage mais il en valait la peine.

Ils ont néanmoins dû se résoudre à rentrer et quitter ce petit bout de paradis. Mais, ils se sont promis d'y revenir, un jour. Ils ont donc embarqué dans l'avion direction Chicago.

Quelques semaines plus tard,

Jay se préparait pour sa sortie, Erin ne devait pas tarder et enfin, il pourrait quitter cet endroit. C'était sans compter sur la visite de son père dont Jay se serait bien passé.

Il se trouvait sur le pas de la porte tandis que le jeune homme était assis sur son lit, fixant l'homme qui venait d'arriver d'un regard noir.

\- Salut, alors tu sors aujourd'hui ?

\- Comme tu vois. Dit simplement Jay, agacé.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut se parler ?

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire !

\- Je sais que toi et ton frère vous m'en voulez beaucoup et vous avez raison. J'ai mal agi avec votre sœur. J'ai fait trop d'erreur. Mais vous êtes mes fils et je vous aimes. Dit l'homme sans se démonter, malgré tout.

\- Sans doute. Mais je ne dois pas être prêt encore. C'est pas comme si, j'avais vraiment besoin de toi, ça fait des années que je me débrouille très bien par moi-même.

\- J'en suis sûr, tu as toujours été comme ça, ton frère aussi d'ailleurs, comme votre mère, très indépendants. J'espère que tu laisseras, cette jeune femme que j'ai vu, te rendre heureux.

\- C'est déjà le cas. Répondit le jeune homme.

\- Tu crois qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner ? Questionna son père.

\- Je ne sais pas. A répondu Jay, tête baissé.

Il y eu ensuite quelques minutes de silences, pesantes, avant que Sam Halstead ne se décide à faire demi-tour. Jay devait bien admettre qu'il venait d'être dur avec son père mais bon sang, il lui en voulait tellement. Il n'était pas près encore, à mettre ses rancœurs de côté, il avait besoin de temps. Lorsqu'il a relevé la tête, Erin avait pris la place où se trouvait un instant plus tôt, son père.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? S'est-elle inquiété en voyant sa triste mine.

\- Ouais, je suis prêt, ont peut partir d'ici ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Jay, j'ai croisé ton père, si tu veux m'en parler, tu sais bien que je suis là. Dit-elle simplement.

\- Je sais.

Il s'est approché d'elle, a pris son visage dans ses mains avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. La jeune femme répondit vigoureusement à l'assaut de son petit ami, jusqu'au moment ou Will est apparu.

\- T'es encore là, p'tit frère !

Jay et Erin se sont séparé surpris par l'arrivé impromptus de Will dans la chambre.

\- Oh ! Je vois que je dérange. Rigola ce dernier.

Erin a rougit comme une tomate, tandis que Jay semblait plutôt à l'aise.

\- Je te laisse signer tout ça, tu n'auras qu'a les laisser à la secrétaire... quand vous aurez fini. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire équivoque.

Will est sortit après avoir lancé un dernier regard à son frère, celui-ci s'est tourné vers Erin qui était très embarrassé.

\- Bon et bien signons ces papiers. A-t'elle réagit en voyant le regard pénétrant de Jay sur elle.

Après quoi, ils sont partis main dans la main vers la voiture. Jay savait qu'il devrait revenir, ses séances de rééducations n'étant pas terminé mais au moins, il pourrait dormir dans un vrai lit auprès d'Erin et retrouver un semblant de vie normale.

La vie reprenait peu à peu son cours, les enquêtes se succédaient pour Erin et l'équipe, tandis que Jay avançait doucement mais sûrement. Ce n'était pas toujours facile souvent douloureux mais le temps passe, les semaines défilent et peu à peu, il sent qu'il va vraiment mieux, c'est un fait qu'il peut désormais constater. Il a repris le sport de manière intensive, entre courir le matin, ses séances de rééducation l'après-midi et ensuite enchaîner avec de la musculation dans le club d'Antonio.

Il a finalement reçu les résultats des radios de ses poumons et ceux-ci se sont parfaitement remis. Il lui aura fallu huit mois pour revenir en forme et après avoir passé quelques test d'aptitudes comme le tir, enfin réintégré l'équipe des renseignements.

Ce jour-là, ils étaient tous heureux de le revoir venir travailler. Alvin voyait en Jay, un fils, un homme droit et honnête et il était sincèrement soulagé de le voir en forme à nouveau.

Antonio lui était ravi de retrouver son pote, c'était lui qui l'avait fait venir ici, il se sentait responsable de lui, d'une certaine manière.

Ruzek et Atwater aussi étaient contents de le voir, Jay a leur âge mais a plus d'expérience malgré tout, avec l'armée. Ils ont beaucoup de respect pour lui.

Nadia s'est dirigé vers lui et l'a prit dans ses bras, elle vivait avec lui et Erin mais le revoir ici, signifiait que les choses allait redevenir comme avant.

Même le sergent Platt était-là, cette femme appréciait beaucoup Erin mais il n'avait jamais su ce qu'elle pensait de lui, dorénavant si. " Je n'ai jamais douté que tu reviendrais, les bons flics se battent jusqu'au bout". Avait-elle dit avant de retourner à l'accueil du district.

Erin était à ses côtés quand Voight les a rejoint. Il a tendu sa main vers le jeune homme qui n'a pas hésité à la prendre.

\- Content de t'avoir à nouveau parmis-nous. Dit le chef d'équipe avec un profond respect dans le regard.

Jay se contenta d'un "moi aussi" avant de regagner son bureau. Rien n'avait changé, tout était comme la dernière fois qu'il était venu.

Il était surpris de constater que personne n'ait pris sa place même de manière temporaire. C'est Erin qui répondit à son interrogation silencieuse.

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais laissé quiconque toucher à tes affaires. Dit-elle de manière rhétorique.

\- Je t'aime. A-t-il murmuré pour que personne ne l'entende.

Il n'avait pas honte mais ici, au bureau, avec Voight à côté, il devait faire gaffe.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Dit-elle à voix haute en s'approchant de lui.

Jay a regardé les autres, personnes n'a réagit.

\- Nous n'avons pas encore commencé à travailler. Dit-elle comme si ça expliquait leur petit écart.

\- Alors, je peux t'embrasser ! L'a-t'il taquiné.

\- Bien trêve de plaisanterie, nous avons une affaire ! S'exclama Voight en sortant de son bureau.

Jay se demandait s'il l'avait entendu, tandis qu'Erin ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face au malaise de son partenaire.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle. A-t-il chuchoté.

Elle ne répondit rien mais il voyait bien dans son regard qu'elle se moquait toujours de lui.

Et alors que Voight terminait son explication, Jay à son bureau envoyait un mail à sa belle.

"Ce soir, tu vas devoir te faire pardonner"

Alors qu'elle consultait son message, un large sourire étira son visage, elle a relevé la tête vers lui avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

C'est ainsi que l'équipe des renseignements s'est à nouveau retrouvé au complet comme avant.

Environ quatre mois plus tard, c'est à dire 1 an après la fusillade qui a bouleversé tant de vie. Ils reçurent une vidéo.

" Vous avez tué mes fils et ma femme, vous avez retourné ma fille contre-moi. Un jour, elle le paiera, mais, je vous promet que vous serez les premiers. Vous et vos familles, vous ne serez plus jamais en sécurité. Hank Voight, Jay Halstead, Antonio Dawson, vous m'avez pris ce que j'ai de plus cher, soyez sûr que je ferais pareil. Pour les autres flics ici présent, Erin Lindsay, Alvin Olinsky, Adam Ruzek et Kevin Atwater, vous êtes déjà morts."

Jay a serré fort la main d'Erin, tandis que Voight se précipitait dans son bureau pour appeler la prison où se trouvait Every Trent. Conclusion, il était toujours en prison. Cependant, Voight a conseillé à son équipe de ne pas prendre cette menace à la légère. Un jour, ce fou, ressurgira et ce jour-là, ils devront tous être prêt.

Fin ... . Je sais que je laisse une fin en suspens, peut-être qu'un jour, j'écrirais une suite mais ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment.


End file.
